All The Same
by Rocha Tempest
Summary: A series of one-shots about Ironhide of the Transformers series-timeline is somewhere after the first movie, during respite from major 'Con activity. Arcee/Elita-1 friendship. Ironhide/OC
1. Hide & Seek

I was utterly silent. The sky was turning various shades of pinks and oranges as it set to the west in the Nevada sky. I was breathing as quietly as I could-not moving. Laying perfectly still in the far-too-high truck bed, hiding-remaining there silently as if my life depended on it. That freaky, buff bastard was still counting. But I was already hidden.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he called, sinisterly. I closed my eyes, my heart increasing from the anticipation of the game.

The world was silent. And my mind drifted.

I was playing with Ron Smith, also known as Ironhide by his comrades. The nickname was so perfectly suited to the soldier. He was massive-tall, and incredibly muscular. He had perfectly sculpted cheekbones, but a crooked nose that had clearly seen many fights and battles in it's poor lifetime. His naturally white hair was always slicked back in an tidy way, perfect for the Army rules. Long compared to some of his peers, but still short enough to not touch his collar when he was in uniform. I believe I have begun to digress. Apologies.

The name 'Ironhide' had been the first thing he'd been called when I met him, and it had stuck with me. He lived in the garage of adoptive parents and their toddler daughter. And at first, I'd been rather wary of the huge, very-scarred military man. But truthfully, he was a big softie, regardless of the name 'Ironhide'. I figured that name only applied in battle, because he was never too harsh with me. And, if I was being honest, I had developed a crush on him, sometime between the point when I had first met him-and been scared of him-and this very moment.

"GOT YOU!"

I gasped, lurching forward and cracking my head against his.

"Ah, god damn it, 'Hide! You peeked!" I cried, disgruntled at having been found so fast, my hand covering the aching spot on my head. He was usually pretty terrible at the game, but this time, he'd found me in seconds flat. He chuckled, rubbing at his very hard head. Maybe the name 'Ironhide' was literal. OW.

"Nah, you're just bad at this," he said. My eyebrows shot up.

"I'm bad at this? You're saying that I, winner-of-nearly-all-games-of-Hide-and-Seek, am bad at hiding? As if!" I cried, accusatorially. He just chuckled again, hopping down and stepping around to the tail-gate of the truck, pulling the lever.

"Come on, I'll help you down," he said, extending a hand. I scooted toward him, taking his hand and letting him catch me as I jumped from the Topkick, "How'd you even get up there, anyway, Ramona?"

"I climbed," I replied, a cheshire grin on my face. His booming laugh filled the evening air.

"You're so..." he began, but it seemed he wasn't able to find the right words.

"Nimble?" I offered, "Agile? Spry? Cat-like? I know." His massive, calloused and warm hand slid into mine, and at a glance, I noticed his expression had changed from cheerful and joking to something much more serious.

"I was thinking 'perfect' would be more suited to you," he offered. His other hand came up and caressed my cheek, sliding back into my hair, and then he brought his warm lips down on mine. Holy shit. Ron Smith...Ironhide was kissing me. It was my first real kiss. And wow...my eyes drifted closed, my arms going up around his broad shoulders, and I found myself kissing him back. Eventually, I had to pull back, as air was an unfortunate necessity to human life. I kept my eyes closed, even as I regained my breath. If by chance that had been a day-dream, I wanted to preserve it for as long as possible. But 'Hide had other ideas.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" he offered. I slowly opened my eyes and, to my pleasure, he was still standing there. It hadn't been a day dream. Hallelujah. It took me a moment to remember what he had said, but when I did, I immediately nodded. He smiled briefly at me, then walked me to the passenger side of the GMC Topkick. He reached over my shoulder and opened the door, giving me a hand to haul myself into the massive truck. I waited calmly as he rounded the front of the truck and pulled himself in, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the Lennox's driveway.

It was very quiet for the first few minutes of the ride. Car rides between 'Hide and I...they'd become very special. The first one had been just after he'd moved into the garage. Will Lennox, my adoptive father, had said something that had made me angry. Something about my birth-parents. It was a breaking point. I had screamed at him, thrown a glass iced-tea pitcher at him, and stormed from the house, out into the pouring rain in the middle of the night. 'Hide had been sitting on the porch. I hadn't known, at first, until he'd come and plucked me up from the muddy ground and plopped me in the passenger seat of his truck, cranking the heat and demanding I tell him what was wrong. When I did, he told me he could sympathize. Both of his parents had died as soldiers, he said. And while my parents hadn't been soldiers, they'd died a soldier's death, protecting me.

That was the first time we'd really spoken. My respect for the man had grown exponentially during that car-ride. And thanks to his calming and sympathetic words, I had been able to go back into the house and apologize to both Will and Sarah for my inexcusable actions, where I had begun to cry again, and explain why I was so upset by his words. They both hugged me at the end, and assured me that I was forgiven.

And then 'Hide and I started going on rides rather often. He drove me to school, for the last several months of my high-school career. During the summer, when he was off-duty, he would take me to run errands in town. We would go on picnics, hiking, to the lake, and virtually anywhere I had interest in going. And to my community college classes after that. Actually, now that I think about it, that is rather couple-y, isn't it? And during that time, we got very, very close. I trusted him with my life. He was my very best friend. I'm quite certain that it was in this very truck that I fell in love with him.

Did I say 'love'?

"Oh," I gasped, surprised at where my own thoughts had led me.

"What is it?" 'Hide asked, his eyes hardening and scanning the area for danger.

"I-I-I...it's nothing. At all. Just being stupid," I said, my cheeks going crimson. I looked away from him.

"Unlikely," he scoffed, and then his hand sought out mine between the seats of the truck, "You don't mind, do you?" he asked, sounding...hesitant? Was he really being shy? I smiled at him.

"Not at all," and I squeezed his hand in mine. He smiled a very small but sincere smile back at me, and I felt my heart warm. I think I really must love him. Even if it came as a surprise to me.

"I've never...done this before," he said, very slowly. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I...this...dating. Courting. I've never done it before. It's a very strange and foreign thing," he explained.

"Oh," well, I would admit that I was surprised. Ron was big(and he Had scared me), but not unattractive. And he'd told me he'd been all over the world for work. Not one woman had been interested before? That was hard to believe. But I responded, "Well, neither have I." He glanced at me.

"That's not to say I've never been in a...relationship," he corrected, "But it was rather sudden. There was no...no bonding, beforehand. It just sort of happened." Oh.

"What...happened to that relationship?" I had to ask. It was just too personal of a question. This was something he'd never told me before, and I felt sort of hurt over it. Especially since he'd just kissed me, and now he was thinking of her.

"She died. In the war. In combat," he said. And suddenly it made sense.

"Oh, 'Hide, I'm so sorry-" I began, but he cut me off.

"No, it was a long time ago. Don't dwell on it," he shot a reassuring smile at me, "I just wanted to tell you that this is new territory for me. I wasn't raised to...how you say, 'take it slow'? But I want to try, for you."

My heart melted.

"Ron, that...thank you. You're so amazing, you know?" I smiled happily at him. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

But something in the air suddenly shifted. It was like a witch had been looking in a crystal ball and casted an evil spell over us. 'Hide's gaze switched quickly to the windshield, his gaze hardening. He turned back to me.

"Get out! Hurry!" he ordered, his voice a mixture of tones that I couldn't discern.

"What...? I don't...?" I was confused, so confused. Why? We were in the middle of nowhere after dark! Why?

"No time," he said. The door popped open all on it's own, and he pushed me out roughly. Luckily, I didn't land on the road, or even on the edge of the road, where concrete met gravel. No, no. I tumbled down the steep bank on the side of the road, my hair getting tangled with twigs and dust, and I was just lucky enough to roll into some thorny bushes. My wrist hurt, immediately, and I was concerned that it had broken during the fall. There was a warm wetness on my forehead. Blood, I realized, my blood. And the rest of my body would be pretty bruised in the morning. I could tell that much. I began to army-crawl my way back up the bank, so I could yell at 'Hide and ask him what the Hell his damned problem was! But the sight that I was met with wasn't something I was exactly prepared for. Instead of seeing Ron sitting in the truck, there was no truck, and no Ron for that matter. Only two giant, fighting robots in the middle of the road, duking it out. Right there.

...

Yeah.

I didn't move, to stunned to do anything but stare. One of them was shiny and black, and this one had shining blue eyes(like stars) something said in the back of my head. It's armor was all dented and it looked like it had been through many, many fights. Scratches welded shut, and other robot 'wounds' that were similar. The other one looked comparably worse for wear. They were alike of size, only...this one was silver. It's eyes were an angry, glistening red. It reeked of sinister. And I slid down the bank a little, trying to hide from its gaze. But it had seen me, and it said something, its words grating like bad violin playing. It lunged forward, trying to evade the other one, the one I felt I could trust. Luckily, it couldn't get past the good guy. The black robot sliced a giant sword-thing that I hadn't noticed before straight through the torso-area of the other robot, sufficiently slicing it straight into nice little halves. Well, not little.

And then he stabbed it through the head for good measure. He looked at the robot for a second, then slid the sword into some sort of compartment on his back. It's gazed turned directly to me, and it's blue eyes met mine, before the sound of sliding and shifting metal met my ears, and it was a robot no more.

And the GMC Topkick was sitting in the middle of the road as if there weren't a giant robot corpse sitting just feet ahead, in the middle of the road, leaking some acidic blue liquid. As if it hadn't had one of the most major fights I've ever seen in my whole life. As if it hadn't just changed everything I'd thought I'd known.

Suddenly I was being tugged upwards by my forearms. I didn't even have the mind to gasp in pain at my wrist being jarred. 'Hide was speaking to me as he held me on my feet by my arms, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. It sounded like he was very far away, at the end of a tunnel. Even though I could see him right there. Just a few inches away from my face. He looked worried.

Why was he worried? There was nothing to worry about.

Oh. Right.

The giant-droid death match.

I must've forgotten.

And then I came back to reality again, and I was sitting in the passenger seat as I had been only a few minutes before. Only a few minutes before the giant robot fight in my freakin' back yard. Just a few, meager minutes before holy shit I'm fucking nuts. I must be hallucinating. That has to be it. My stomach was turning.

Oh my god. Why was 'Hide not having a colossal-meltdown like me? He needed to be freaking out a lot more. Unless I really had hallucinated that whole thing.

And then another problem suddenly arose.

"Oh my god, I'm insane!" I cried, tears welling in my eyes.

"What? I've been trying to get you to speak for the last twenty minutes, and that's the first thing you say?! To the Pit with it all!" 'Hide yelled, his eyes trained on the road ahead.

"I just-I just-I just...I-I...robots! In the street! I'm nuts! Oh, have me committed! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" by now tears were streaming down my cheeks. I felt the truck slow to a halt, pulled to the side of the road carefully. 'Hide grasped my arms high up, almost by my shoulder, and shook me lightly.

"Ramona, stop crying. Ramona. Ramona, look at me," I tried, but I really couldn't stop crying, so his shape was all blurry. "That really just happened."

"Wh-what? Those robots were...real?" I asked.

"Yes. This truck...he...it was trying to protect you. That other one was a baddie. That's why I pushed you out of here. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked, folding up the arm-rest in the middle of the front seat and pulling me tightly into his chest. I sighed, my tears having suddenly subsided.

"Yeah," I whispered, "I...I'm really thirsty." And it was true. The nausea had all but disappeared, and now I was just craving liquids. Preferably something carbonated.

"Okay. I'll stop and get you a drink on the way to Base. What do you want?" he started driving again, and I was glad that he let me sit pressed up against him, instead of making me go back into the passenger seat. His closeness was comforting. I closed my eyes and just felt the rise and fall of his chest, listening to the roaring engine of the truck...which was alive beneath me. For some reason, their existence bothered me less than the thought that I had just...imagined the whole thing. And I trusted this truck. It had protected me from the other one, after all.

"Ginger Ale," I responded immediately, "A two-liter of it." I felt him nod against my head.

It was only seconds, it seemed, before 'Hide disappeared into the store. I was happy when it was only a few seconds before he returned to his lace in the driver's seat. He handed me the two leader, and I could barely get the cap off for the shaking in my hands and injured wrist, but I managed. Within the twenty or so minutes it took to get to the military base that both 'Hide and Will frequented, I'd been able to drink about 2/3 of the Ginger Ale. And I was still thirsty.

"Why are we here?" I questioned, leaning my head on his shoulder once more, sighing. He sighed as well, although his was not one of tired contentment.

"One of my superiors will be able to explain everything to you in a...much more elegant way than I would ever be able to," he explained, "Plus, the CMO can have a look at you. I'm concerned, between the fall and the shock of-well..." I hummed in response, closing my eyes tiredly. He sighed deeply-I could feel his chest expand with the power of it. But I didn't move. And he ended up pulling me out of the truck bridal-style, and the rocking motion of his walking nearly lulled me to sleep.

"Ratchet, can you do a quick scan...?" 'Hide said, but I chose not to listen to his words. Instead, I lifted my weary eyes and looked around.  
The hangar was huge(I'm talking massive here), and there were giant robots walking around pretty freely. I could count five from where I was. Not including the big black one that was the Topkick.

"Sprained wrist, although ace bandages will need to be purchased for treatment. I recommend ice for the first two days, and heat after that. Tylenol for the pain. And a bandaid for the head wound-calm yourself, Ironhide, it's just a scratch," he sighed. This must be the CMO. A bandaid was smoothed over the scratch on my forehead, even as I struggled to open my eyes the whole way.

"Are you sure, Ratchet? I-"

"I'm absolutely certain, Ironhide. You should know by now to trust my judgement," Ratchet said, his tone irritated.

"I do. Of course I do. She's just so...delicate. So human," he muttered. Human? Of course I was human. But...

"I know, Ironhide. I know, old friend," said Ratchet.

"Where is Prime?" Ironhide asked, after sighing heavily.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere," Ratchet said, incredibly unhelpfully.

"Ironhide?" I groaned, cracking my eyes open and looking up at him, miserably.

"What is it, Ramona?" he asked, gently.

"I can walk," I croaked. He gently set me on my feet, and took my hand, guiding me along. The hangar was drafty, and absolutely huge. The robots were moving around, and suddenly, my eyes came upon one that was taller than the others.

This one was blue, and had red flames painted on his...shoulders? And somehow, I knew that this is who Ironhide was looking for. I briefly noticed that the truck had been following us around, but it didn't concern me so much.

"Prime!" he bellowed, and the giant robot turned his eyes(optics?) in our direction.

"Ah, what is it, old friend?" the robot designated as 'Prime' asked Ironhide.

"Ramona...was exposed to Cybertronians. I was hoping you'd be willing to explain everything to her," Ironhide requested.

"I really don't need to know everything," I chirped helpfully, "Let's stick to the basics, please."

"Very well," Prime responded, "My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots. Our kind came from a planet known as Cybertron, seeking something that was lost in a war, a very long time ago. We found that something, but we weren't the only ones searching for it, and in the end, it was destroyed, and our planet was left desolate. So we've stayed here with the permission of the human government," Optimus said, "Tell me, Ironhide, what is it that happened that she was exposed?"

"Decepticon," 'Hide responded, "One I've never seen before."  
There was a pause, and Ironhide turned to me, hesitantly. Something in his eyes looked...scared. He looked terrified. And his voice permeated the air once again.

"There's something important I have to tell you, Ramona," he began, taking both of my hands in mine, "I hope that you can forgive me. I haven't been entirely honest. This...truck, as you saw, was a Cybertronian also. One of the Autobots-the good guys. He was charged with the responsibility of being a Guardian to the Lennox family, and by extension, you. Ramona..." he paused,

"I'd hoped to keep this a secret for longer. Please, try not to freak out." The robot-the Topkick-transformed up slowly into the form that I had seen fighting in the road. I looked confusedly to 'Hide.

"His name..." he sighed, "He's Ironhide. I am him." 'Hide said. But I didn't understand, I mean, they were two completely solid beings and...

But suddenly, 'Hide...'Hide's human form disappeared in a shower of sparks. The giant black robot crouched down, so his head was only a few feet higher than mine.

"Are you...okay? I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth, the humans want as few people to know as possible..." he said. I just narrowed my eyes.

"It all makes sense now," I hissed.

"It...does?" Ironhide...Ironhide in his robot form asked.

"Yeah," I said, and with a shimmer of the air, the human Ironhide was in front of me, and I took the liberty of smacking him across the face as hard as I could.

"You cheated, you lying bastard! That's how you found me! I was in the damned truck-in you! Damn it 'Hide! You cheated!" I cried. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"You...that's all you have to say? That I cheated?" he asked, "What about...the rest? The...the kiss?"

"I don't care about that! You cheated! God damn it! I knew something was up with that!" I fumed.

"But...aren't you...scared?" he said, desperately seeking something out of me. A reaction he wasn't getting.

"Scared?" I scoffed, "You saved my life! Why in the Hell would I be scared? That's just stupid. You're stupid, 'Hide." He laughed, putting his hand to his head.

"But what about...what we talked about earlier?" ah, now he was worried. I could see it in his eyes. I snorted.

"Nothing changes," I waved my hand dismissively, "You're still the same person you were a few hours ago...but I'm still pissed off you cheated! Damn it, 'Hide! I knew you did..." I crossed my arms over my chest, like a stubborn child. But he just laughed and picked me up, twirling me around in glee. When he stopped, he placed me on my feet, not letting me go, and abruptly kissing me hard on the mouth. And I was dizzy. I wasn't sure if it was from the spinning or from the kiss, but either way...well, the kiss was awesome. I didn't think there was anyone in the world I would rather kiss than my 'Hide. He was crushing my crossed arms between his abdomen and my chest, or else I would have been pulling him as close as possible.

When he pulled away, he was grinning like he had won the lottery. I don't think I'd ever seen another person happier than he was at that moment. His smile was one of the most incredible things I'd ever seen. It made my heart flutter with happiness. There was absolutely nowhere that I'd rather be.

"Ha! And you were worried about telling her!" came a mocking male voice.

"Shove it, Sideswipe," Ironhide said cheerfully. That was definitely a saying he'd picked up by spending time with me. This 'Sideswipe' character laughed, before it was quiet again.

"Do you want to go home, now?" 'Hide asked.

"I don't care," I sighed, laying my head on his chest.  
"Let's go finish our ride, then. I'd like to spend a bit more time with you," he said.

"Sounds perfect," I said, lifting my head and smiling at him. Ironhide bent down and swept his arm behind my knees, sufficiently picking me up, bridal style. I didn't let it phase me-it certainly wasn't the first time he'd done it. I lifted my arms around his neck, and I sighed, resting my cheek on his shoulder and watching his face as he carried me over to the Topkick-his other form?

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet," I giggled. He smiled.

"Well, that was the plan to begin with," he said.

"I'm so glad..." I started, but trailed off, "Why did you chose me?" His expression changed to confusion, and he looked down at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, baffled at the sudden change in demeanor.

"I mean, why did you chose me. Of all the Cyber-uh-Cybertronian? women that you've met, and all the human women in this world, why chose me? I'm...ordinary," I explained. He scoffed.

"Trust me, Ramona, there a thousand different adjectives I could use to describe you, but 'ordinary' certainly isn't one of them," he said, assuringly, "Like I said, Ramona, you're perfect. A perfect human, a perfect person. Perfect...for me, I think." There was a pause, where I didn't know what to say.

"You...you really feel that way?" I whispered.

"Yes. I do," he said, quietly. I once again was unsure of what to say. I didn't know what to think. Just as I opened my mouth to try, 'Hide placed me in the passenger seat of the...uh. Him. And slammed the door before walking around to the other side, and getting in the...him, just as a human would. But I knew he didn't need to do that. And I couldn't figure out why he did.

As he slowly maneuvered around people and other...Autobots at the base, it was silent. It was silent when he got on the road, and it was silent for the next twenty minutes. I had no idea what to say. I was still processing...well, everything. But glancing over at him, I could see the turmoil as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. It was such a human expression-so normal. So average. I scooted over, and he didn't notice me until I put my hand on his very tense shoulder. Then he glanced over at me. His muscles relaxed, and one arm came and looped around my shoulders.

It was only a few minutes before we came to the overlook that we frequented. It looked down into the valley where the city resided. We looked down on it together for a few minutes, the lights of the city shining and twinkling and going nuts, as city lights always did. It was crazy, that everything down there could be so...busy. People bustling, partying, fighting with each other...but up here we were so far away, so peaceful. I looked to my hands, sick of the silence, and feeling entirely responsible for it.

"I'm sorry..." I began, "I don't know what to say. I...stand by what I said. I...I've been falling for you for a while, you know?" I asked, smiling down at my hands, were know wringing each other mercilessly, "You're pretty amazing, 'Hide. And being a...an Alien Robot just makes you more special. So...I'm sorry, that I don't have anything to say. It's not because...I just...I don't have anything to say." He didn't speak, and I was to afraid to look at him to see his reaction. His calloused fingers gently tugged at my chin, bring my eyes up to his.

"Thank you, Ramona. For...everything." And then he kissed me again. God, every time I could see the fireworks. His hand was warm on the back of my neck, the other lightly resting on my hip. My left hand was squeezing his shoulder, the right trying to pull him closer to me, but he was as close as he could possibly get. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, sighing happily.

"I'm so glad I can finally do that..." he said, "Kissing is so strange...It's so human. Cybertronians don't have any customs quite like it...but it feels very good." I blushed at his words, but his eyes were still closed, and he was too close to see anyway. He might be able to feel them flaming, though.  
He sighed, pulling his forehead away from mine and replacing it with his lips. They were warm and comforting. He felt different, his demeanor. He sagged a bit.

"I'm sorry you got hurt. It was the last thing I wanted. I'm sorry that I pushed you...do you hurt anywhere?" he asked, guiltily.

"I feel fine," I said. And I did, mostly. My wrist ached, a little. My head was throbbing a bit where I had scratched it, but Ratchet had put a bandaid on it, and it felt a tad better.

"Good," he sighed, "The Energon signature was masked. I didn't know there was a 'Con until it was on top of us. Or I would have never taken you that way."

"It's fine," I soothed, "I'm fine, and you killed the...'Con. You saved me." He pulled back, and though my words had been comforting, I could see the self-blame lingering in his eyes.

"'Hide," I whispered, bringing my hand up to his cheek. He put his own over it, enveloping my own, and closed his eyes. But I knew, even if 'Hide didn't, that he would keep me safe. Always.


	2. All The Same

Ironhide had been acting...suspiciously, for the last few days. I'd barely seen him at all, and it was beginning to worry me. Had I done something wrong? And if his recent weirdness weren't stressful enough, it was finals week. I'd been studying for my classes for the last few months, and even still I wasn't sure if I was capable of passing. And this was it. If I didn't pass these, I would have to repeat the whole year in some classes, and I didn't think I could manage again. It was hard enough the first time.

I needed some serious time to unwind, and I knew that it was going to be difficult to do so. My muscles and my mind alike were coiled like a spring. My last final was in only a few hours, and I was so, so sick of studying. I decided that if I wouldn't pass after so much work, it wasn't meant to happen. So I slipped my headphones over my ears, and turned the volume up. Music blared, but I couldn't care less. I began to sing lowly to myself. I wasn't worried about waking any of the Lennox's-they were all upstairs in their rooms, and I wasn't singing loudly.

I saw a figure in my window, and froze, scared lifeless for a moment, before I realized it was Ironhide. I sighed, my heart hammering, and slipped the headphones off of my ears, slowly standing and meandering to the window. I unlocked it slowly and slid it open.

"What's up, 'Hide?" I asked, tiredly. I hadn't been so tired until I'd thought about him again, and gotten stressed and angry all over again when I'd just begun to relax. Whatever his problem was, if he wanted-and was allowed-to tell me, he would. No matter how much I just wanted to know where in the Hell he'd been for the last few days. He smiled softly, and some of the stress melted away.

"Still studying for exams?" he asked quietly.

"No, I decided I was done a few minutes ago," I replied. Music was still blaring from my headphones. He chuckled.

"May I come in?" he asked. I returned to my bed in reply, leaving my window open for him to enter. I fell back on to my bed, wincing as I plopped onto text books. I flung them unceremoniously to the ground.

Ironhide, meanwhile, was clambering through my window like a teenager, and I laughed a little. I'd never had this in high school. Now that I was going to Community College, however, it was common for the giant-ancient-alien-robot-posing-as-a-33-year-old-man to climb through my window late at night. Well, he claimed that his Holoform was thirty-three. I thought it was way too sexy for that. Regardless of the white hair(which oddly suit him rather well, even though his face looked young), he looked no older than twenty-five. I was hoping that that Holoform would begin to age, soon, though. Because I was coming up on those years, myself, and I really didn't want to be on of those creepy women that was seen as a cougar.

He laid next to me in the bed, wrapping his arms around me and placing a kiss on my temple. I sighed and closed my eyes. Due to his mysterious behaviors, I hadn't been able to spend this kind of time with him recently, and I had really missed it. The music was on shuffle, and a song that I really liked came on, and I began to sing along with it.

"I don't mind where you come from,  
As long as you come to me.  
But I don't like illusions,  
I can't see them clearly.  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you.  
You've shown me, eventually,  
What you'll do.  
I don't mind.  
I don't care.  
As long as you're here.  
Go ahead tell me you'll leave again.  
You'll just come back, runnin',  
Holding you're scarred heart in hand.  
It's all the same.  
And I'll take you for who you are,  
If you take you for everything.  
And do it all over again.  
It's all the same."

"I love it when you sing," Ironhide whispered, "This song reminds me of us."

"However long as you stay, is all that I am," I whispered, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Ramona," Ironhide promised me, "You're my everything." It was the first time he'd said it, though I'd known it to be true for a long time. And I'd known I loved him since the moment he kissed me, months ago.

"I love you too, 'Hide," I whispered, "stay with me?"

"Forever."

* * *

**Installment numero dos. I don't know why I like writing song-fics so much...but I do try to annoy them, because they annoy me to read. Hope you like the interaction between 'Hide and Ramona. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**_Dev_**


	3. Gone & Back Again

He was gone. He'd been sent off on a mission, somewhere in the Middle East, along with Will, Epps, and most of the other Autobots, too. Sarah and Anna both kept me company, but I felt so...alone. I had never been away from him for so long. It had been three weeks, now. Three weeks since I'd seen the man I loved. He'd taken me as far as the base, but that was as far as I was allowed to go before 'Hide and the rest went through the Autobot's version of 'customs' before take off. I had tried my very hardest not to cry, but I'd ended up blubbering anyway.

"C'mon, Ramona, don't cry, darlin'. I'll be back. I promise," he whispered softly into my ear, his strong arms wrapped tightly around me. My head was pressed against my chest, but even as he tried to soothe me, I still sobbed. I tried to suppress them to talk.

"I-I know. It's just..." I started to weep again, "I love you, 'Hide! I don't want you to leave! I'm scared that-" a whimper caught my words and I couldn't say anything further.

"Sh. Shh, sweetspark. I know. It's okay. It's okay. I promise, I'll be back before you know it," he swore.

"I know," I sobbed once again, "I know. This isn't fair, I shouldn't...I-I...I love you, 'Hide."

"I love you, too, Ramona. I love you, too," he soothed. But his words did nothing for my distraught heart, and I could only stop crying from the point when he let me go, until the moment he rolled onto the plane in his alt mode. And then I burst into sobs once again. Sarah came and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Monique Epps was next to her.

"I'm sorry," I bawled, "I know this must be so much harder for you two, watching them leave again-I just..." I couldn't continue.

"We know, baby," Sarah assured me.

"Clear as day, you love him," Monique said. I looked up with my teary red eyes to see them both smiling sadly at me.

"I really do," I whispered. They'd managed to stop my tears before the plane took off by placing Annabelle in my arms, forcing me to calm the little girl-who was crying over her Daddy leaving-so I'd have no time to cry myself.

I sighed, wishing that he was back already. It was well into the summer. I had no human friends. I'd hang out with Sarah, more, but she was always so busy keeping the house and looking after Anna, and I didn't want to bother her too much. Monique lived in the city, and she had her own set of friends, anyway. And Primus knew that I didn't have any human friends worth mentioning. So I spent most of that time moping in my room or at the overlook. Which was where I was headed now.

"I'm going out, Sarah. Do you want me to stop anywhere?" I asked, stepping into my shoes.

"Actually," Sarah said, drying her hands on a dish-towel, "I was just going to see if you'd be willing to do some grocery shopping for me?"

"Sure. Do you have a list?" I asked. I didn't want to, really, but even grocery shopping would give me something to do-something to keep my mind off of 'Hide...

"Of course, I have a list," she handed me the small piece of paper, "Just make sure you get some OJ and bread, okay? Critical items!" I smiled at her.

"Sure will. See you later, Sarah," I called, trotting out of the house.

"Be careful!" she yelled. I just smiled at her words. I always was.

Grocery shopping had taken nearly an hour and a half. By the time I'd loaded all the groceries into the car to go home, it was nearing eight-thirty. I was tired-already plenty ready to go to bed-grocery shopping was hard work, you know?-but I knew I'd bee up until the wee hours of the morning. I drove back home carefully. My eyes were heavy, so I took extra care.

I saw a yellow car fly past me, and I grimaced. People were nuts to go that fast on these roads. Then I realized that the sound of that engine was familiar. And the car was yellow. It was Bumblebee. And if was Bumblebee was here, then that meant...

Suddenly, my foot was made of lead. I literally couldn't get the car to go fast enough. I was flying down the road just as I'd scoffed at a few seconds earlier. My only thought was getting home to see 'Hide. He was back. He'd been gone for almost a month, and now he was back.

Thank Primus. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd last.

I flew into the driveway, kicking up gravel and skidding a bit. But none of it mattered. Not even the dent that had been left in the door by the mailbox post. I jumped out of my car, not bothering to close the door and sprinting up the porch. I slammed the house door open, too, not bothering to even close it. He was so close... Sarah was freaked out by my sudden frantic appearance into the kitchen.

"Ramona, what's wrong?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Where is he? Where, where is he?" I asked frantically, stumbling over my words.

"Who?" she stressed, her expression still one of concern-now probably for my mental health. She didn't know. They weren't back-I must have imagined 'Bee flying on the road back there. Just some idiot flying down the highway. That's all. Well, fuck.

Arms closed around me, and I nearly screamed at the sudden contact. My first reaction was to try to get away, but the person had a vice grip on me.

"You weren't talking about me, were you?" came the rough, deep voice that I'd come to love.

"'Hide!" I cried, spinning in his arms and throwing mine up around his shoulders. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I heard both Sarah and Will laugh at my reaction, "I missed you so much." I cried into his shirt, my words muffled by his chest.

"I know, love. I missed you, too. More than you could possibly know," he assured me. I tightened my arms around his neck, bringing his lips to mine in one of the most forceful kisses we'd ever shared. And one of the most emotional. I felt like I would explode. So many emotions were spilling out-the most significant being happiness. God, I couldn't be happier right now.

"Come on, babe," I heard Will mutter, "Let's leave them be." And I heard footsteps receding out of the kitchen. I couldn't be sure, but it felt like the kiss lasted several minutes. When we finally parted, I had to gasp for air.

My head was spinning.

"God, I missed you so much, 'Hide," I sighed, relief coating every atom of my being. He was home. He was safe. The rest didn't matter.

"There's no possible way you missed me more than I missed you," he whispered, his lips pressed into my temple. It was probably a close bet, so I didn't argue further.

"It hurts to be away from you," 'Hide continued, "I felt like I was dying."

"Like a hole in my chest," I agreed, "Please, try not to leave again."

"I'll try," he promised, "I'll try."

* * *

**Installment number three. This series actually has a plot-line, incase you couldn't tell. I know exactly where I'm going with these characters, and I have about 10 'chapters' prewritten. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. **

**~Dev**

**P.S.  
Sorry she's a baby in this one. I know I'd have a meltdown if someone I love got sent away to fight...**

**Anyway.. **

**Thanks. **


	4. Scheming Bastard

Summer was over. I'd been job-hunting the whole three-and-a-half freakin' months. Nothing. What's the damned point in going to college if you can't get jobs anyway? I was frustrated, and cold, and all I wanted to do was roll up in a cocoon go to sleep. But there was going to be a party at the base, later, and 'Hide and I had promised we'd go. And although I wanted nothing more than to stay home, and though I knew that 'Hide would probably be more than happy to not show, I refused to break a promise.

"Are you okay, my dear?" 'Hide asked. I sighed.

"I'm fine," I replied, "Just tired." I yawned.

"Ratch' decided to come to the party," said 'Hide, conversationally.

"Really?" I asked, surprised, "I dunno, he doesn't seem like the party type to me," I mused. 'Hide chuckled.

"He isn't. Everyone was pretty shocked when word leaked that he was coming," he said.

"Do you know why he decided to come?" I asked. 'Hide hummed.

"Oh, I think I have some idea of why he decided to," he said, then went silent. I gave him a look, urging him to indulge me, but he only smiled and looked back to the road. One of my eyebrows quirked up, and I sighed. My god, he was strange. I'd picked a weird one.

"When does this thing start, again?" I questioned.

"Seven thirty," he responded, "But I figure Sideswipe already has everything ready."

"Sides' is hosting it?" I asked, my eyebrow quirking once again. He hummed in response. How very peculiar. The circumstances surrounding this party were strange-and the more I learned the stranger it all seemed.

"You said everyone was going to be using Holoforms, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he responded, "Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Something was fishy. He shot me an amused look.

"Something's going on that I don't know about," I accused. He laughed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I do. And I intend to find out what it is," I said, my eyes still narrowed at him. He laughed again.

"If you say so, Scooby Doo," he said.

"Scooby Doo?" I snorted, "Really?"

"Yes, the crime-solving dog, with his gang of human-" I cut him off, laughing.

"I know, I know what Scooby Doo is, 'Hide," I sniggered again, "I just can't believe you made a Doo reference."

"Yes, well, believe it. It's a rather amusing show," he insisted, which only made me laugh harder.

"Alright, alright, femme. Go get ready. How long will you be?" 'Hide grumbled. I smiled at him, and he returned it, chuckling lightly.

"I'll be ready in a half-hour. Is that okay?"

'Hide nodded, "I'll be here." I gave him a peck on the lips and hopped out of the towering truck, heading for my room. Sarah had insisted that I buy a new dress for the occasion. It was a stunning shade of red satin, and while it wasn't the sort of thing I'd normally chose(even for a semi-formal party), I loved it. The shade went perfectly with my dark hair, brown eyes and pale skin. And, not to toot my own horn, but I looked pretty damn hott in it. I was excited to show off to 'Hide.

Sarah helped me curl my hair and pin it up so it fell in a cascade over my shoulders and down my back, and she insisted she do my make-up, which looked perfect due to Sarah's technique. I pulled on the fur coat-which had been a gift from Ironhide-and slipped into my black heels. They were 3-4 inch heels and made my feet pinch, but I loved dressing up, and they added to the effect. Sarah and Will left, while I'd promised to wait for the babysitter to arrive. She was twenty minutes late, but 'Hide was, too, so it was just twenty more minutes of sitting around in my pretty-clothes, waiting to go show off. Finally, she arrived(a pretty girl, sophomore in high school), and I was free to go catch my ride.

'Hide was waiting outside, his holoform leaning against the truck. He was wearing a tux-a tux! Jeez, what kind of party was this?-and upon seeing me, straightened up.

"Ramona, you look...stunning," he said, planting a kiss on my lips.

"You look pretty damned good yourself, Mr. Tuxedo. You didn't tell me this was a formal party," I accused. He laughed.

"I'd assumed you'd be able to gather, considering the sorts of dresses I had Sarah pick out for you to try," he said.

"You had her take me dress shopping?" I scoffed.

"Indeed, I did. Now, in you get. They're waiting for us," he said, opening the door. He presented his hand for me and I used it to haul myself up into his alt mode. He rounded the front of the Topkick and got in, starting his engine and pulling smoothly from the driveway.

"What's this party for, anyway?" I questioned, "Sides' doesn't seem like the sort to hold a party for humans for no reason." 'Hide glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"It's an end-of-summer soiree," he replied, "A lot of the men-and bots-are getting restless with so little 'Con action. This is just...a social gathering to let out some energy."

"Ah," I replied. But something was still nagging me in the back of my head. This was still...pretty fishy.

Upon pulling into the base, it noticed that it looked pretty much the same as it always did. There were cars in the employee parking lot, more than I think I'd ever seen there at one time. Ironhide didn't pull into the hangar doors as he usually did-they were shut, anyway-but he parked right in front of the doors, not bothering with human 'parking'. He hopped out of the Topkick, proceeding to the other side to lift me out of the car and place me gently on my feet.

"Are you ready to make an entrance?" he asked, presenting his arm. I wrapped my own around it.

"I don't like the sound of that, 'Hide. Are you planning something?" I accused. He just laughed, and began to lead me to the man-door. Damn him. The lights inside were dim, but there was a crowd of people who all screamed 'surprise! Happy birthday!' upon our entering. I was...surprised. As I was supposed to be. My eyes flickered to 'Hide, who was grinning down at me. A grin finally replaced the shock on my face, and I pushed him away playfully.

"You scheming bastard!" I accused, laughing. He joined me in the laugh.

"Come on. Everyone wants to see you," he tugged me off toward the crowd of both humans and Autobots alike, and they were all happy to see me, and within the next hour, I'd gotten more 'Happy Birthday' wishes than I think I'd ever gotten in my life. Once I was done thanking everyone(Ironhide had commendably stood at my side the whole time), we were allowed to go to the food table. I ate, we danced a little, and before I knew it, Ironhide was pulling me outside to see the fireworks.

"Fireworks?" I asked, "That's a little...extravagant, for a birthday party."

"Well, like I said earlier," he replied, "The men were getting restless. It wasn't a complete lie. And Sideswipe has a knack for extravagant."

'Hide pulled me to a place away from the crowd, my hand held firmly in his. He pulled me into his arms, and the warmth radiating from his holoform was enough to keep me warm. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his chest, waiting for the fireworks in the chill of the late-September evening. There was the familiar soft murmur of voices from the crowd of holoforms, soldiers, and their families, and I smiled to myself, before the first firework went off, and a few people whooped in appreciation.

'Hide pulled away from me, turning me and searching my eyes. He  
must have found what he was looking for, because he smiled, and began to sink to only one knee. I felt my mouth pop open in shock.

"Ramona...my sweet Ramona. I've loved you since the moment I first heard you speak. My spark aches when I'm away from you. I love every inch of you-every quirk and every little thing you do. I want to spend every day of my life with you, from this moment on. Ramona, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" my heart stopped with those last words. He presented a ring, then, but I couldn't even tear my eyes away from his to look at it. He...he was everything, in that moment. My past, present and especially my future. I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"I-yes! Of course, of course I will!" I gasped, throwing my arms around his neck as he stood, "I love you," I kissed him, "I love you so, so much!" I kissed him again, several more times. He pulled away, grinning, and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Wow," I whispered, "You...'Hide, I love you so much!"

"I love you, as well, my dear Ramona..." he paused, and we just looked into each-others eyes. His were such a perfect, dark-crystal blue, even in his alt-form, they didn't change. And they were always baring his soul to me, "I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now." I giggled, but responded.

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding."

"And all the lights that lead the way are blinding," he whispered, and then together; "There are many things that I, would like to say to you but I don't know how." And we laughed together, quietly.

"God, we're such saps," I said, resting my head just below his.

"We are," he agreed, "but we're perfect. As long as I have you, I'll be happy." I grinned.

"You're such a blessing to me, 'Hide. I'm so glad I met you," I whispered, but knew he heard me.

"You're the blessing, Ramona. You saved me, you know that?" he asked. I shook my head, even against his chest as he cradled me.

"We saved each-other," I corrected, pulling away and smiling softly at him. He smiled back, before placing a soft kiss on my lips. The fireworks came to a crescendo, and then there was cheering, and by that point 'Hide forced himself to pull away again.

"Hey, everyone! SHE SAID YES!" the voice from the crowd called, and I recognized it as Sideswipe. The group cheered, once again. He trotted up to me, putting an arm around each of the two of us. 'Hide glared, but I laughed at the younger man and his enthusiasm.

"Now it's REALLY time to celebrate," he grinned, "Let's go party!"

He tugged me away and everyone followed us back into the hangar, where the party did, indeed, start then.

* * *

**I am sitting in the hospital waiting room of the maternity ward for my best friend...**

**She's not even in labor. **

**Chapter 4. Enjoy. **


	5. Wedding Party

It was nearing mid-October, now. The chill was finally beginning to set in, but luckily, we were tucked, all warm-and-cozy, into the Lennox's kitchen. Both of the Eppses were there, as well as the adult Lennoxes. And of course, my fiancé, Ironhide. Anna was running around the house, and the person in charge of watching her shifted every so often.

But the main reason for our being in the Lennox-house kitchen was not for a social call. We all sitting at the table, busily readying wedding invitations to be sent out. Truthfully, there were many more invitations than people I expected to come. Of course, though, I insisted on sending a personal invitation to each of the Autobots(which Ironhide said was ridiculous, but I was the bride, and that's how I wanted it), so there were about twelve invitations to the base alone. A few of my highschool and college friends were sent invitations, but, outside of Will's friends, I had never really had any human friends worth mentioning. Which also meant that my choices for brides-maids were limited. Anna, of course, would be flower-girl(and possibly ring-bearer). I looked up from the current invitation that I was writing, and turned to the two women.

"Will you two be my brides-matrons?" I asked, suddenly. They both looked up, surprised. But luckily both answered with yes. Okay, now about a maid-or matron-of honor. Who could I possibly ask? Anna was far too young, and the two most prominent women in my life were the brides-matrons already. And my best friend was my fiancé. Which left me with very few options.

When it was decided that a break-time was well warranted, I left the house to go outside and make a call. The biting October chill had me cowering into my sweater, but this wasn't a call I wanted to make with others around. I might lose my nerve. The phone rang three times before there was an answer.

"Hello?" she asked. Surely she knew who was calling-and I'd never had reason to call her before, so I hoped I wasn't bothering her.

"Hi, Arcee, I...well, this is Ramona, and I had a request to ask of you," I said.

"What is it?" she sounded curious now.

"Well, surely you're aware of my betrothal to a certain mech..." I began.

"Yes," she replied, "Of course."

"I was hoping that you would...be my maid-of-honor?" I asked. There was a silence, for a time.

"You mean it?" she finally asked, "Isn't this one of the most prominent days of your life? I mean...I would be honored...but are you sure that you want me?"

"I'm sure," I responded confidently, "I know we don't really know each-other very well, but you've always treated me with dignity. Better than most humans have. And...it would be an honor to have you next to me at the alter, Arcee."

"I...I would love to. I'll warn you, though, I have very little knowledge about these human customs you have," she said, and I chuckled.

"It's okay, Arcee. I'll be sure to answer any questions you have-and maybe you can tell me some Cybertronian customs, while we're at it!" I suggested, happily.

"I can't wait," she insisted.

"Well, we're doing invitations. You can help if you want-I honestly advise you against coming over, it's rather tedious work-so I'll be getting back to that. Call me if you have any questions or concerns, and I'll be sure to let you know about dress shopping...and stuff, okay?"

"Sounds great, Ramona. And...thank you," she said. I smiled to myself.

"Of course, Arcee. And thank you," I said. We both hung up, then, and I returned back to the house.

"Arcee is my maid-of-honor," I announced. Everyone seemed surprised.

"Arcee the Autobot?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Her," I nodded.

"Why?" Ironhide asked. I shrugged.

"She always treated me with respect-Monique and Sarah are my bridesmaids, and I don't really have any friends," I explained, "She's nice to me. Do I need another reason?"

"'Course not. I was just curios," 'Hide explained, wrapping his arms around me from behind and planting a kiss firmly on my lips.

"The real question is whether or not she'll help with the planning," Epps sniggered.

"I invited her to," I shrugged, hugging 'Hide's arms which were still around me, "Well, I guess I actually warned her not to come, today." Will laughed, and Ironhide chuckled.

"Yes, if only I had received the same warning as she," he lamented. I elbowed him in the ribs for that one, which only made him chuckle again.

I looked at the stack of invitations. All of the people we planned to invite were either friends from on base, or the few people I cared to invite from school. No...no family. Not for either of us. And I found myself wishing, vainly that I had family to invite to my wedding. Unless...

"Hey, Will?" I asked. He turned to me.

"What's up, Ramona?" he asked.

"Do I have any living family?" I questioned. The room seemed to freeze. Like someone had hit a pause button. Will seemed kinda flabbergasted at my question, before he re-composed myself and straightened his  
posture.

"Come with me," he said, and began up the stairs to the upper floor. I undid myself from Ironhide's arms, and followed the man who'd been my provider for years up the stairs. He pulled down the ladder and ascended that, too, up into the attic. I followed.

Everything was covered with dust. Will seemed to know exactly what he was looking for. He moved a few boxes of Christmas decorations and found a single shoe-box. It was tucked into the corner of the attic, coated with years worth of dust. It was so ordinary, and even as he picked it up and put it on top of one of the other boxes, I found myself thinking that I couldn't even imagine how this would answer my question.

He opened it, and started riffling. Inside were several envelopes, each clearly filled with paperwork, and each also had what appeared to be a  
name scribbled on the outside. He apparently found the one he was looking for, because he handed it to me. It was a standard sized envelope.

I looked at the outside for a moment. Penelope Greywing. That was the name. I flipped the envelope over, and found that it had never been sealed. The glue that had been meant to be licked had turned yellow, although the envelope was otherwise in perfect condition. I slipped my fingers into it and plucked out the folded files within. There were no words on the backs of them, the only object that was really special-looking was the paper-clip attached to the top of the papers. I immediately opened them and began to skim their contents. According to the papers, she was my maternal grandmother. Contained on those papers was about every bit of information that they could possibly have, up to her lineage. According to this paper, she was a full-blooded Native Indian, mixed tribes of Lakota and Cherokee. There was a picture included. She had a very serious expression in the photo-her mouth was turned in a frown. Her long, black hair was braided and hanging over one shoulder. Russet skin was stretched over very sharp features. Something inside of me twinged as I realized that I resembled her, if only a little.  
There was an address, too.

"Why wasn't she given custody, when my parents died?" I found myself asking, to even my surprise.

"She had been convicted, many years ago of several crimes against the country. Mostly involving protesting anti-worship laws for Native Americans. When they looked at her records, she was immediately removed from the list of eligible guardians. She was also the last of your blood relatives. And, considering the nature of your families' death, they thought that someone that knew about the whole thing would be better suited to caring for you, should you need comfort concerning them," he answered. I nodded, but I wasn't completely satisfied. I folded the papers and returned them to where they had been in the envelope, but folding the envelope and shoving it into my pants pocket. He returned the shoe-box to where it had been.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. You've been better to me than I could have even dreamed of. I miss my parents, Will, but I couldn't have asked for anyone better to raise me in their place. You and Sarah have been so great to me..." I paused, looking at the man who had grown to be family to me, "Will you give me away, at the wedding?"

He looked thunderstruck, for a moment, but then nodded, and we met in a hug, half-crouched because of the steepled ceiling. It was one of the most awkward hugs I'd ever had, but still one of the best.

"Of course I will," he promised.

"I love you, Will. Thank you. For everything," I said.

"Of course, 'Mona," he said, and I smiled. Everything felt right in the world.

* * *

**I've been up almost all night. I slept from 4-5:30...I'm tired. Coffee is my friend, today. I'm not allowed in the room yet, so I figured I'd update again. Thank you, reviewer, for your support so far! It is greatly appreciated! I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I do. **

**~Dev**


	6. Overwhelmed

"'Hide?" I whispered, out into the darkness. There was no response, "Ironhide?" I hissed once again.

"Hm? What's up, Ramona?" he asked, his voice thick with tiredness. I didn't answer, "Ramona, what's wrong?" he asked, and I could feel him sit up next to me.

"I had a bad dream," I responded, quietly.

"Oh," he hummed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I answered, "Can you just...hold me, for a little?" His arms wrapped around me instantly, and I was enveloped in his warmth.

"It was only a dream, Ramona. It's done now," he assured me, his arms tightening a little. I tried once again to abate the tears, but they only forced their way to my eyes once again.

"I know," I sighed, "I know, but it felt so real."

"It's okay," he said, "Think of something happier. Think of our wedding." I did, but that only made the tears harder to suppress.

"Only two weeks, now," I whispered, putting forth a truly valiant effort to stop my crying.

"Yes," he agreed, "Two weeks until we are one. I cannot wait, my love. I'm quite sure that it will have been worth all the years I have waited."

His hands engulfed mine. His right hand tightened around mine, and he brought the left up and smoothed it over his cheek. His skin was smooth and warm, regardless of the authenticity of it. I knew it was synthetic, but it didn't matter to me. This was Ironhide, the man I'd come to love in his entirety, in all three of his forms. I sighed at the contact, and leaned back into his chest.

"I love you, 'Hide," I whispered.

"I love you more," he murmured, and I closed my eyes, feeling the terror of the nightmare begin to fade away into the love that was emanating between the two of us.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" I asked, quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want to try to get more sleep?" he asked, and I nodded in response. He then scooped me up into his arms and carried me from the house. He tucked me into his alt-form, wrapping me in a blanket I hadn't noticed him grab. He then closed the door, rounded the front of his other form and hopped into the cab. The engine purred on, and we left. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I pressed into his side.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, pressing his lips into my hair.

"Some where private," I answered. I felt him nod against my head, and we were rolling down the road.

I nodded off, for a little, but woke up again when the truck began to bounce relentlessly. We were on a little trail through the wild, surrounded by trees on all sides. The path was rocky and dark, and the only light was his headlights trained ahead.

"Where are we?" I said, voice muffled by the blanket.

"You'll see," he said, cryptically. I was satisfied by this, and nestled further into my warm crook next to 'Hide.

Soon, the forest opened up into a clearing. It was rather big, surrounded almost entirely by trees. Except to the east, where there was a gap, and I could tell that it was a sheer drop off-a cliff. I could see the clouds beginning to lighten with the coming dawn. 'Hide parked his alt-form facing the gap in the trees, where we could see the mountains on the horizon, silhouetted against the grey skies. We sat there, watching the sun begin to crest over the hills, until it was halfway risen behind the mountains.

"'Hide?" I said, quietly, gaining the distracted Autobot's attention.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Could I..." I paused, suddenly nervous to voice my request.

"What is it?" he urged, tightening his arm comfortingly around my shoulders.

"Could I see your spark?" I forced myself to say. There was a beat of silence, and I was afraid I'd offended him.

"Sure..." he said, hesitantly, "But...why do you want to?"

"It..." I paused, "It's such an important part of you, and if I were Cybertronian, it would have..." I paused, unsure of how to say these next words.

"I understand," Ironhide interjected, "When?"

"Now?" I shrugged, "Unless you have a reason not to. It seems like a perfect time, to me."

"I suppose it is," he agreed, then he popped open the door, sliding out of the cab. I slid out after him, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around my shoulders. The pine needles and dirt were chilled against the soles of my feet, and I could feel the earthenware sticking to my feet already. 'Hide's holoform pulled me away, as the vehicle mode shifted about and turned into the tall, dark bi-pedal mode that 'Hide had come to Earth with. His holoform flickered away, and then it was just his very large figure looming over me in the semi-darkness of the dawn-forest. He extended his hand down, and I stepped into it as I had only a few times before. He lifted me up so I was level with his chest, and his other hand came and popped open the thick metal that shielded his spark-chamber.

A light blue glow washed over me, then, and I was staring into the luminescent blue that was 'Hides spark. I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting, but I don't think this was it. It was floating in the middle of the chamber, seemingly in a liquid, but I could see that the blue substance that contained the spark was not a liquid, but something else entirely, that was specifically suited for sustaining the spark. I reached out my hands to touch it, but then retracted them, worried I might hurt him.

"Well, go on," he said, gently, bringing the hand I was situated in closer to the open-plating on his chest.

I extended my hands out, slowly. As I emerged them in the substance surrounding the spark, they were enveloped in warmth, as if I'd put them into steam. I pulled my hand out of the warmth, and saw that it glimmered, and shone, if only a little bit. Then I returned both hands to the spark chamber. The spark itself was probably only as big as my two hands clasped together. My fingertips brushed against the smooth surface of the thing, and I felt a jolt through my body. I was overwhelmed with emotions. I felt my heart overflow with anger and happiness, delian and acceptance, love and hatred. A lifetime of memories of war and of fighting. Of hope and despair. I saw the femme that I knew was Ironhide's first love. Each memory was only a fraction of a second, and within only a few moments, I'd experienced what I knew must have been Ironhide's life. It was all so overwhelming, and even as time passed, all I knew was another life.

I saw, even, the events Ironhide had experienced in his life on our planet. I saw everything-the wins and losses of the war, the battles fought, the humans he'd met and formed bonds with. I even felt every moment he'd felt when he'd known me-every uncertain second of feelings from the moment I'd spoken to him. Everything up until the very moment we were in at this moment-driving very quickly back to base. The pain and confusion and anger, and self-loathing.

'Slag it all! Why did I let her touch my fragging spark! Glitch-head!' then a pause. Through all the confusion in my head, I forced my eyes open. I was sitting in the seat, much like I had been only a few minutes before. We were shooting down the highway very, very quickly. 'Hide was wearing an expression that screamed of inner turmoil, and though my own head was swimming with confusing thoughts and emotions, I had to force myself to find out what was wrong with my fiancé.

"'Hide?" I whispered, my voice rough, as if I'd just woken from a deep sleep,

"What's wrong?" His expression changed, and suddenly, he was staring at me, relief having washed over his features.

"Oh, Primus, Ramona! Are you okay?" he sighed.

"I...I'm confused," I admitted, quietly.

"Do you feel...okay, though? Normal?" he urged me.

"I don't know," I mumbled, "I feel angry and hateful and confused and relieved and I don't know why."

"Oh, Primus," he hissed at himself, "We're on our way to base," he said, this time to me, "Hopefully, Ratchet will have an explanation." I noticed, then, that it was well after dawn.

The sun had fully risen, now, and the sky was very clear. It only took a few more moments to get to base, and when we did, 'Hide paid little regard to check-in, or any other beings, for that matter. He drove haphazardly through the hangar, paying little mind to any of the people. Many of them, including Will, were forced to jump out of the way of the giant truck. We made it to the Medbay. He hauled me out of the vehicle before I knew what was going on, then carried me over to Ratchet in one gentle, metal hand. I had very little idea what was going on, and my head was still spinning from having witnessed all of 'Hide's memories.

Through my confusion, I missed the entirety of the conversation between 'Hide and the Medic-bot, and was brought back to reality only when I felt the familiar bodily-tingle of being scanned by the Ratchet.

"Ramona, can you tell me what you're feeling right now?" he asked, bending down a bit so he was more even with me.

"Confusion," I said, "Anger, self-loathing, but also peace, and fear and love..." I paused, "It's all very overwhelming." The medic hummed in response, hesitating for a moment before speaking once again.

"Nothing is particularly wrong, Ironhide, just rather unexpected. I believe you've somehow formed a sparkbond with Ramona," he explained. A sparkbond? Ironhide had told me about bonding. It was the Cybertronian equivalent of marriage.

"But how?" I found myself asking, and the question sated Ironhide's feelings of curiosity as well. Ratchet's shoulders lifted in a shrug.

"The Pit if I know. Technically, it shouldn't be possible. It seems like it's just a blessing from Primus," he said. Primus...a blessing from god? I supposed it did seem like it. I had no spark, so it shouldn't be possible for a bond to occur. But here we were, "You know, Ironhide, that sparkbonds are permanent. There's nothing that can be done but to get used to it. Frankly, I think that once the initial confusion passes, it will be no different from any other bond."

"If you say so, Docbot," 'Hide said, uncertainly. He'd told me about bonding before, and I knew the nature of it, so I thought of my most comforting thoughts and sent them toward the part of my mind that I felt was now a dedicated spot for 'Hide's presence.

"It'll be okay, 'Hide," I said, smiling softly up at the black bot.

'I know,' came a soft voice, and I knew it was through the bond.

"Now, unless you have anymore questions, please get out of the medbay. I was trying to work before you barged in here," Ratchet said, shooing the two of us out of the bay. 'Hide set me on the ground, before shifting into his alt-form, his holo appearing before me, embracing me tightly.

"Primus, I'm sorry Ramona," 'Hide growled, pressing me tight against him. I felt a crushing weight on my chest-guilt, that I could tell was not mine.

"It's fine, 'Hide," I said, suppressing the guilt and replacing it with love, hoping desperately that the guilt would leave. I closed my eyes, leaning my head comfortably against his chest, just below his own head, "We'll be fine. I love you, 'Hide. That's why we'll be fine." I felt the sigh leave his chest, and I could feel the wave of love wash through my mind-I was nearly drowning in it. It was such an intimate feeling-and I wanted to stay there forever.

"What's you're slagging problem, Ironhide?" came Sideswipe's irritated voice,

"You nearly plowed me down back there! Do you know how much damage that would have been?" I could feel Ironhide's own irritation, but suffocated it before it could turn into anger.

"Quiet, Sideswipe. We're having a very intimate moment that you've just very rudely interrupted," I said quietly, but I knew the silver bot could hear me.

"What in the pit are you talking about? You've just been standing there silently for the past five minutes!" he growled.

"Sides'," I said, calmingly, "We've been sparkbonded, somehow. That's why 'Hide plowed through. Now go tell everyone, like I know you want to, okay?" He was silent for a moment.

"Well, frag," he said, quietly, and then I heard him recede. Ironhide chuckled.

"We should hire you to babysit the twins," he said, "You sure know how to shut them up."

"It's a talent," I said quietly, grinning happily to myself.

"Are you okay with this?" Ironhide asked after a moment of silence, "This...this is forever. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted...some time away."

"If I had problems with permanence, 'Hide, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you," I argued. He didn't respond verbally, but internally thought something along the lines of 'I guess so.'

'I love you, 'Hide. This bond definitely won't change that. As a matter of fact, it's already making me appreciate everything about you so, so much more. I understand you a lot better, now,' I told him, internally. He sighed.

'I'm just glad you didn't run away screaming," he sighed, pressing his forehead against mine, his arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly.

'Why would I ever run from you, 'Hide?' I asked, confusion lacing my thoughts.

'I'm a seasoned killer, Baby. I'm dangerous,' he thought, sourly. I scowled, both internally and externally.

'Don't call me 'baby',' I growled, over the bond.

'Fair enough,' he chuckled.

'Anyway, 'Hide, you're a soldier, fighting in a war. I knew you were a killer before I even began to have...stirrings. It doesn't change my opinion of you,' I assured him. I could feel the tension leave him, and he dropped a bit from lack of strain on his muscles and his mind, and he sighed.

'I don't know what I ever did to deserve you,' he said, 'But I thank Primus every day.'

'You've spent centuries waiting, 'Hide. You deserve the best this world can give you. I just hope...' I paused.

"Don't think like that," he said, out loud this time. The volume startled me, "You are absolutely perfect, Ramona. I don't think a better being than you exists."

"'Hide..." I said, hesitantly.

"I don't want to hear it. You are the quintessence of all that's ever been good in my life. Don't ever doubt that," he assured me, planting a sweet kiss on my nose.

"You're too good to me," I said, kissing him softly on the lips. There was a brief

moment when Hide and I were silent, and I pulled away from him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:39 AM. Why?" he asked. I laughed.

"We've gotta go pick out flower arrangements in about an hour," I sighed. There was another pause.

"Ah, slag."

* * *

**I think I'm the definition of worry. So here is another chapter. For each one I write, I publish one. I'm on 15 now, and there are only a couple after that. So the whole story is almost completely done being ****_written. _****But I'm gonna try to limit how many I post per day. **

**Thanks for reading.  
****_~Dev _**


	7. Sex & Alcohol

The wedding was tomorrow. Everyone else was in a panic-but 'Hide and I were nestled into our corner of love his arms wrapped around me and our faces only inches apart, and everything between us was perfect. The wedding seemed so trivial-we were already united in a more significant way than I'd ever imagined we could be. Why worry about such...human traditions when the most ultimate of unions had already been formed, even if unintentionally.

"What are you doing at your bachelor party?" I asked my fiancé.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be pulling out the high-grade," he said, a contemplative look on his face. I knew this was alien-robot talk for alcohol.

"You plan to get drunk?" I asked, incredulously. He smirked.

"I guess so," he shrugged, "You know how Sideswipe is. And we've got plenty of human alcohol, too. So don't worry about Lennox." I grinned.

"Don't worry, I wasn't," I assured him. He laughed.

"So what are you doing at your 'hen party'?" he asked. I grimaced at the name.

"Honestly, I don't know. Sarah, Monique and Arcee decided to surprise me," I shrugged, "I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"Please do," he requested, "I must say that I'm interested to know what will go on here, with both human and Cybertronian women." I grinned again.

"So am I."

"Why are you still here?!" this was Sarah, having what I'd deemed to be a pre-wedding meltdown. When I'd said 'corner of love' what I'd really meant was 'corner of the living-room'. She was talking to Ironhide, but then turned to me, "Why is he still here?! Damnit! Leave!" she growled. Ironhide and I both chuckled, and he kissed me one more time before releasing me and walking toward the front door.

"I'll see you at the altar," he promised, leaning against the door jamb, a devilish grin planted on his face.

"I'll be the one in white," I returned, a grin of equal mirth planted on my face. The smile lasted for only a moment before he disappeared from the doorway, and I was left staring at empty space.

"Snap out of it!" Sarah snapped, clapping in front of my face several times. I grinned at her, then caught her in a hug. She seemed tense, at first, but after a few seconds gave in to it.

"Calm down," I ordered, "Everything will be perfect. Don't worry." She relaxed in my arms, and eventually hugged me back.

"I just want this to be the wedding of your dreams," she said, and her voice was thick, "You're my first daughter...I just want you to be happy." I leaned back, and tried to hide the happy tears in my own eyes.

"I am happy," I assured her.

"I'm so glad," she whispered, then tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Enough with the human sappiness!" came Arcee's voice, which I'd only recently become familiar with, "We're here to party while you're still a free woman!" she said, her voice loud. I turned to see she and Monique leading many of the base-wives and girlfriends into the Lennox household. Suddenly, it made sense that Anna had been sent to her grandparents for the night. Each of the women had at least one gift in their hand, and Monique, Arcee and Elita-1 were each toting brown paper bags, no doubt holding copious amounts of alcohol. I shook my head at them.

"I didn't realize this was going to be an ordeal," I laughed, looking at all the women that had filed into the lower floor of the house. Arcee laughed, coming up and hugging me.

"Well, you only get married to an Autobot once, Ramona," she said, giggling. After I'd gotten to know her a little better, I realized that she was far more than just a warrior. She was a woman, too, and it showed at times like these.

"Oh, dear lord, this is a wedding shower, isn't it?" I groaned, good-naturedly.

"Damn straight!" Monique said, "Time to party!"

'Hide,' I hissed through the link, 'It's a wedding shower! Code Red!' His booming laugh nearly rattled my brain.

'Sorry, Sweetspark, I'm already jacked on the High Grade,' he said, absolutely no apology in his voice. I laughed at him.

'Drunk already, 'Hide?'

'Pretty much,' he responded. I laughed again.

'Be safe, 'Hide. I love you,' I said, my happiness getting through to him, even across the distance.

'I love you too, Ramona. Don't be reckless!' And our conversation ended there. 'Hide and I weren't allowed to speak from this moment forward.

The Shower was, indeed, a party. I got ridiculous amounts of incredibly revealing under-clothes, and an absurd amount of overly-dirty lingerie, including several pairs of edible panties that made me blush when I opened them. It seemed that all these women knew tonight was sex and alcohol, because that's all we talked about, the only thing of interest, and the only gifts I received revolved around these two topics. I didn't get too drunk, I only had a glass of wine and a few shots. I didn't want to have a hangover the next morning, after all. All the talk of sex made me a bit nervous-Ironhide and I had never really spoken about sex. I was a virgin, and he was an Autobot, and I just wasn't sure about what to expect. But 'Hide had planned what he'd called a 'romantic honeymoon' for the two of us, so clearly he knew what was going to happen. But it made me nervous, and my stomach turned at the thought.

Or maybe it was the alcohol.

"What's wrong, Ramona?" this was Sarah. She was absolutely plastered, which surprised me, because I'd never seen her as anything besides a perfect mother. I'd definitely never seen her drunk. It was well after all of the base-wives had left, and now it was just the female side of the wedding party, barring Anna.

"I'm nervous," I said, truthfully.

"You're only getting nervous now?" Elita-1 snorted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Not about the wedding," I explained, "About...you know...after the wedding." A mutual look of understanding flickered across each of the

women's faces.

"'Hide loves you, baby, he'll be gentle," Sarah assured me. I felt blood rush to my face, and I was sure it was from embarrassment and not the alcohol.

"I know. I just...I've never..." I hesitated, "I don't know what to expect. Especially from him."

"You're a virgin!" exclaimed Arcee. I slapped my hands to my face, hiding behind them, "Oh, my Primus! Are you really? I never pegged ol' 'Hide to go for the innocent type!" she said, very loudly to my extreme embarrassment. She'd clearly been indulging in some High Grade, herself.

"Don't worry, Ramona," Monique said, her voice clear among the drunk and sarcastic women that remained in the room, "It'll be perfect. And even more special because you waited. Don't worry. Be excited! You're getting married tomorrow!" I laughed.

"Oh, god guys!" I said, a grin taking over my face, "I'm getting married tomorrow!" They all giggled with me, and though that night had been more embarrassing than anything I'd ever experienced before, it was the best Hen Party I could have asked for.

* * *

**Yes, another. You realize what this means? It means I'm making progress! I'm almost done writing it-one or two more chapters. Which means there are ten or eleven more chapters left for me to post, after this one. This is the closest I've ever gotten to finishing one of my stories. You should be honored. **

**By the way, I love anyone who reads this. **

**And I mean anyone. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, kiddies. **

**~Dev**


	8. Late

I awoke to shrieking. The Sarah tripped over a body, and nearly landed on me, shaking me violently until I sat up and swatted her awake. Monique, Arcee and Elita-1 were all scrambling over each-other trying to get somewhere, and I idly wondered what the rush was. My head ached, and my stomach was doing flips, and both only intensified when I realized that today was to be my wedding day.

"We slept in!" Sarah cried, maneuvering her way across the trashed living room once again, "COME ON, WE'VE GOT TO GET READY!" and suddenly I was on my feet, running up the stairs to get a shower.

The upstairs bathroom was already occupied by Arcee, who was hurriedly applying make-up to her face and finagling with her purple hair to make it curl correctly down her back. She was wearing only her undergarments and a slip, but modesty be damned. She'd already seen me nearly naked in the search for a wedding dress, so what was the point, anyway? I stumbled into the shower, rushing everything but not half-assing any part of it. I double-washed my hair, shaved everything that could be shaved, and scrubbed my skin 'til it was pink.

"What time is it, Arcee?" I said, over the sound of the water falling in the shower.

"Eleven," she responded, much too calmly. We were very, very late. We'd intended to wake up around eight-thirty. It was far, far past eight-thirty. I calmed my panic and quickly dried myself off, rushing to the room we'd set up for wedding preparation. Sarah, Monique and Elita-1 were all already in this room, all three dressed and Sarah and Monique in the process of doing their hair. I noticed briefly that Arcee was also already dressed-and otherwise completely ready, for that matter.

I was the one that was lagging behind, here.

I hurriedly put on all of my undergarments, including which was just my special wedding-bra and panties, and then was promptly pushed into the chair of doom, where I was to be prepared for my appearance at the altar. My hair was brushed, dried, brushed, straightened, brushed, and then intricately braided down my back, leaving some parts down in subtle yet stunning curled wisps.

This was all done by Arcee and Elita-1, while Sarah and Monique did a collaboration work on my make up-which ended up with me as pale as a china-doll, my lips a light pink and my eyes shadowed with subtle silvers and golds. The four women made a deal of pulling my dress over my head, just as a light knocking came at the bedroom door.

"Good morning, ladies," came Will's voice as he stepped into the room. We all paused for a moment, like scared rabbits, before immediately resuming what we'd been doing before. The dress was pulled over my head, and I was placed in front of the mirror to marvel at myself before I would be whisked off to the altar by my friends and family.

I barely recognized myself. The dress was even more prefect than it had been in the store. It had a sweetheart neckline, with a halter top made of sheer fabric-the rest of the dress had a sheer white cloth over the thin satin, as well. There was delicate silver beading just below the bust, and the dress went to just below my knees. The bottom had varying lengths, and there were several points tiered around the bottom that swept delicately around my legs.

"You look stunning," Will said, coming up next to me and putting his arms around my shoulders, "'Hide won't know what hit 'im." I smiled at the man I'd come to know as my father.

"Thanks, Will," I said, quietly.

"'Course, Ramona. There's uh...there's someone here to see you," he said, and we both looked into the reflection of the mirror, at the door.

There was a woman standing there-a woman that I couldn't remember ever meeting. But I recognized her immediately. She looked to be in her sixties, she had long, dark hair pulled back into a braid much like mine. Her skin was russet, and her dark eyes spoke of wisdom.

"I'll leave you," he said, and suddenly the familiar woman and I were the

only two people in the room.

"Ramona?" she asked, quietly. I nodded.

"You're...Penelope Greywing, aren't you? You're my grandmother?" I whispered. She nodded. "I...thank you, for coming." I said.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said, smiling weakly.

"I-I have something for you. A wedding present, of sorts," she said, stepping further into the room. It was only then that I recognized the box in her hands. It was a clothing box, the generic kind that you buy for when you give clothing as a present. It had a silver bow tied delicately around it.

"You don't have to use them," she said, "I just thought...well, I'd offer." She opened the box before me, and I was stunned. The first thing I noticed was the necklace. The chain was made entirely of turquoise beads, and it must have been at least two feet long. The pendant that was on it was two opposing bear claws, set into silver, along with coral and turquoise as well.

"It was my grandmother's," she said, "I thought...if you didn't have something old or blue, you could wear it today." I took it gently from her hands.

"You mean it?" I whispered, and she nodded, I hurried to pull it gently over my head. It rested just on my breast, long enough to not fall into the top of my dress, "Thank you," I insisted.

"Not yet," she denied, then pulled something else out of the box, that had been wrapped in tissue paper. This was a feather piece. It had several different kinds of feathers overlapping one another, and the natural browns and beiges set against each other beautifully.

"This is something I made, when I got your invitation," she told me, "It's a hair piece. You put it, almost like a visor, so it's just over your forehead, like this," she demonstrated on her own head.

"Can you help me put it on?" I asked. She smiled, then nodded.

"This can be your something new," she whispered. And the feather piece was situated on my head, just as she'd done on her own. It was held in by a clip and some leather thongs.

"Thank you," I said, genuinely, "This is beautiful."

"You look beautiful," she said, placing her hand on my shoulder and looking into the mirror along-side me. I smiled at our reflection. I truly did look like her.

"Alright, are you ready, Ramona?" asked Will, popping back into the room, as if que.

"Yeah," I grinned.

So we were ushered down the stairs, and forced to take pictures on the porch. The pictures themselves took at least a half-hour. After pictures were done, we were pushed into the Limo we had rented and swept off to the little patch of forest 'Hide and I had picked to have the ceremony. There was a wall of tents that the wedding party and I were to exit out of, and we went in to finalize the last few preparations that we could make. Sarah, Monique, Elita-1, Arcee and my Grandmother all fawned over me, telling me how beautiful I looked and giving me congratulations and good luck wishes before the ceremony was set to start.

My heart was in my mouth when it came time to exit the tent and descend the isle to where my husband-to-be was waiting for me. I was so nervous-though I knew I had no reason to be. The wedding party had all left the tent before me-Monique with her own husband, Sarah with Bumblebee's holoform, Elita-1 with Ratchet, and Arcee with Optimus, and now it was only Will and I left, waiting for our que. My arm was already wrapped around his, and the stiff tuxedo was rough against my skin, and I knew this was a memory that would last my entire lifetime.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Ironhide, AKA Mrs. Ron Smith?" Will asked, poking fun at the alias I would have to go by. I smiled.

"I am, Will," I said, honestly, smiling up at him.

"And he makes you happy?" he asked, one final time.

"He really, really does," I agreed. His smile softened.

"Then let's get you married," he said. And then the tent flaps were pulled open, and the guests stood. I could see Ironhide at the end of the aisle, and I felt like my whole life fell into place, in that very second.

* * *

**Yep, I finished another. I'm not sure what method I'm going to use to update after I finish writing the thing. Hmm...**

**I suppose I'll have to have feedback. **

**SO DON'T HESITATE TO MESSAGE ME! XD**

**Hope you enjoy this one. **

**~Dev**


	9. United

There he stood, only a few yards away, waiting on that patch of grass to become my husband. He'd never looked more attractive to me-the sight of him, waiting there for me in his dress uniform, was one of the happiest moments of my life. This man really wanted to become my husband-he wanted to be my everything. The sheer love I both saw on his face and felt through the bond told me that plainly. I felt my own heart fill with love, and I knew that this was exactly where I was supposed to be.

Suddenly, the ceremony didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was being his in every way. Except maybe legally, but legalities didn't matter to me. The only thing that mattered was we would be considered one in the eyes of the only people that mattered-to us, and to our families and friends.

Will walked me down that aisle, and I was grateful for him, because I knew without his presence, I would have sprinted to my 'Hide and tackled him to the ground. Ironhide was my life now-he was my everything. He would always be my everything.

And suddenly, I was standing next to 'Hide. Will kissed me on the cheek, set my hands in 'Hides, and trotted off to take his seat in the front row, where he could watch Anna. 'Hide...when his eyes met mine, I could see the happiness there. It was like all the pieces of my life finally connected to this one perfect moment. As the base's Chaplain began to speak, 'Hide and I had our own, internal conversation.

'You look beautiful, Ramona," he said lovingly, in my head.

'You look pretty stunning yourself, 'Hide,' I whispered. There was a pause, 'I can't believe we're actually getting married. I still feel so...young.'

'What, not getting cold feet now, are you?' he was joking, but I could feel the underlying terror in his words.

'Of course not!' I disagreed, 'I know this is the right thing, I just...I can't believe it. That I found the perfect person for me, before I was even out of college.'

'Well, I've waited a very long time for you, Ramona,' he said.

'I know,' I whispered in his mind, 'But no more waiting now.'

'I'm so glad I have you, Ramona,' 'Hide said over the bond, and his emotions were raw and powerful.

'I couldn't even begin to tell you how much I love you,' I told him.

"I do," he verbally promised. It was then I realized I'd missed nearly the whole ceremony.

'Don't worry,' he said, 'Sideswipe is filming it.'

'Good,' I responded, 'I would hate to have missed my own wedding-I'd never get that memory back.' We both laughed to ourselves.

'Your turn,' he urged, and for a moment I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, I do," I said, and I was embarrassed by how much I sounded like I had no idea what was going on.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you 'Bot and wife," said the Chaplain, cheekily, "You may kiss the bride." And 'Hide swept me into a kiss that even angels were envious of. It was by far the best we'd shared. And, dare I say, the most meaningful.

* * *

**I'm almost certain this is the shortest chapter. And yes, this means I did finish writing the next one. I guess I'm the only one astonished by this...  
If I wrote like this normally, I would have several original novels completed...**

**Oh well. **

**Tell me what you think, please. **

**~Dev**


	10. Honeymooners

The reception had been perfect. Everyone was happy. There had been food and dancing, and cake and singing and toasts and so many congratulations I couldn't even begin to count them all. Many humans and 'Bots alike had become intoxicated-although I didn't drink. I knew that I would regret it. This was too precious a time to risk forgetting because of alcohol. And I enjoyed myself just the same. And now 'Hide and I were getting toted away in the rented limo, off to wherever he'd planned our surprise honeymoon for.

"Where's your alt-form?" I asked, tiredly, my head pressed against his chest. His arm tightened around my shoulders.

"Back at base," he said, "This honeymoon is just going to be about you and me."

"You can leave your other form behind?" I asked, surprised. I'd been under the impression that he'd had to be all...together, all the time. He nodded.

"It's not recommended. If 'Cons come, you're screwed and left pretty much isolated from your other form. But yes, I can and I am for you," he explained, then planted a kiss on my lips. I hummed in response.

"You still never told me where we're going," I reminded.

"I know," he insisted, "You'll find out soon enough."

The rest of the limo-ride was peaceful and quiet. Instead of going through an airport, like I'd thought we would, we were deposited straight on the tarmac, where there was a small but luxurious plane waiting for us.

"Private jet?" I smiled, tiredly. He smiled back, and pulled me by my hand to the plane.

"Yes," he said, "I thought it'd be more comfortable for you."

"Like I'd actually be annoyed by anything else," I snorted.

"Only the best for you," he said, softly, as we situated in the spacious cabin of the plane, buckling into the couch-seat. I smiled at him.

"You're too much, 'Hide," I said. The plane began to take off, and 'Hide wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you, Ramona," he said, and pressed his lips to my temple. I sighed happily and leaned closer into my Husband. How strange of a thought. My husband...

"I love you, too, 'Hide," I replied, and closed my eyes.

The day, though certainly it was one of my best, had been long and taxing, and I was absolutely exhausted. I drifted off to sleep almost immediately after take-off, wrapped in the warmth that was Ironhide. Though I was asleep, I could feel absolute comfort and love emanating over the bond, and most of all, I felt safe. What felt like all too soon, Ironhide was shaking me awake. We'd landed. I wasn't certain how that had happened without me waking, but it was time to depart the plane.

We made our way off of the plane. Though it was night, it was still warm and humid, and I could smell the ocean not too far away. We were directed to a golf-cart, where we were sat down and escorted to another part of the airport where a helicopter was awaiting us. Yes, a helicopter.

The man who'd escorted us across the runways loaded our luggage as we got strapped into the machine.

Soon, we were off and flying over what could only be described as the tropical paradise. The moon was bright that night, casting a luminescent light over this magical world. It was beautiful.

"This is amazing," I murmured into the headset I'd been given.

"You are amazing," Ironhide responded, smiling at me and taking my hand. I returned the smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, turning my gaze back out the window.

We were over the ocean, now. The moonlight glimmered off of it like diamonds. It was breathtaking.

We landed only a few minutes later, on what appeared to be a very empty beach. There was only one building in sight, and all of the lights appeared to be on inside. The house itself was massive-probably big enough for four families, but I realized that we had it to ourselves for-however long this honeymoon was to be. Ironhide had a very brief conversation with the pilot once we were out of the helicopter with our luggage, and then we scooted off toward the house. Ironhide tugged me along behind him, before sweeping me up into his arms. I giggled.

"This is a human tradition, isn't it?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

"Yes, I suppose it is," I responded. And he carried me over the thresh

hold of the doorway. And all the way through the maze of a house to the bedroom, where he unceremoniously dropped me onto the bed. My heart was pounding with nerves, but I covered them with a joke.

"I'm never gonna be able to find my way out of this room," I said.

"Maybe I don't want you to find your way out," he said, smirking devilishly in my direction. My face heated with a blush, and his smile softened a bit.

"The bathroom's right through that doorway. You can relax a little bit. I'm going to get our things. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I responded. He nodded, and disappeared out the doorway. I released a huge breath of air and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Damn it! Why am I a virgin?" I hissed at myself, before rolling out of the bed and making my way to the bathroom.

I looked a wreck. My hair was everywhere, and my eyes had dark shadows beneath them. I looked...rough.

I splashed some water on my face, then rubbed at it almost violently with the hand-towel. After that, I returned to the bedroom, where I'd been dropped off.

The bed had gossamer curtains around it, which were pulled open then. There was a door leading straight out onto the beach from the bedroom, and the french doors were open, letting in a warm, damp breeze. The sweet scent of the ocean was fresh in my nose. I smiled and leaned against the bed post. My nerves were still going crazy, but I knew I'd be okay. I was with 'Hide, after all.

His arms closed around me from behind, and he put his chin on top of my head. I sighed and leaned back into him.

"This is amazing, Ironhide. How'd you pull it off?" I murmured. The chuckle rumbled in his chest against my back.

"I'm a secret giant alien robot. I have a bit of blackmail," he said. I giggled.

"Well, I love it," I said, and planted a kiss on his scruffy chin, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ramona."

* * *

**Here is 10. Hope you enjoy it. I honestly meant to post this days ago...sorry. **


	11. Home

The breeze from the ocean was caressing my cheek as I stood on the patio. The sun was gently kissing my skin. I felt warm, and comfortable, and glowing. This was by far the best tan I'd ever gotten. Tomorrow marked the first day of week three of our honeymoon, and we'd had a marvelous time so far-we'd had plenty of sex, although that wasn't what had made the honeymoon so great. Ironhide and I had explored the island-it turned out this was not the only house on the thing, but the next one was well down the beach, and we couldn't see it from ours. There were a few different things that we could do on the island that involved other people-there was a bar, and a pool club, and jet ski rental and several other things. But we mostly kept to ourselves. After all, it was our honeymoon. 'Hide joined me on the patio, and put his large, warm hand over mine.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I smiled, and pecked him on the lips.

"I feel great, 'Hide," I said, and it was the truth.

"Mm. I'm glad," he said.

"Are you enjoying this, 'Hide?" I asked. He shot an incredulous glance at me, before starting to laugh.

"These have been two of the greatest weeks of my life," he said, his voice lowering, and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I'm glad you think so," I said.

"Of course I do," he said, "However, I must ask when you want to return home?" he continued.

"What?" I asked, "You didn't plan an end to the honeymoon?"

"No. I left that up to you," he said, smiling. I laughed.

"Well, as much as I am loving this," I turned to face him, and pressed my face into his chest, "We, unfortunately, have to return to real life."

"Oh?" he asked, "This isn't real?"

"Nope," I agreed, "This is a fantasy. A fairy tale. A dream...certainly not real."

"It's real, Sweetspark. I promise," he whispered, then kissed me sweetly.

"Well, if you promise, then I guess I'll have to believe you," I relented.

"Mm, yes you do," he said, and I smiled.

"How 'bout we stay until wednesday? It'll give us a couple days to get

used to the idea of returning to real-life," I reasoned.

"If that's what you want," he said.

"Not really. But I suppose I'll live," I said. He pressed his lips firmly to mine again.

* * *

Wednesday came, and I was reluctant to leave, but Ironhide assured me we could come back. Something in my heart told me it would be the last time we saw this place. I'd taken plenty of photos, though, so no matter what happened, I would at least be able to look back on them and remember.

We went back the same way we'd come, helicopter, then plane, then car. Except we didn't go back to Will and Sarah's house. Instead, we were carted down a long driveway. I wasn't sure exactly where we were going, but Ironhide didn't seem distressed. So neither was I.

"I never gave you my wedding gift...I wouldn't have been able to bring it along with us. Are you ready?" he asked.

"'Hide, I didn't..." I started. How, how on Earth had my bridal party let me forget something so crucial?!

"I don't care," he smiled, "I just want you to be happy." I pressed my lips together, but nodded anyway. His smile widened, "Alright. Come on," he tugged me out of the the car.

The house was beautiful-like no house I'd ever seen before. Victorian style, painted powder blue with maroon trim. It had a wrap-around porch, and many, many windows. There was even a white picket fence. It was absolutely charming, but at the same time, it was a huge house-big enough for a huge family.

I looked to 'Hide, confused. He looked giddy-excited but nervous.

"It's ours," he said. My eyes widened.

"O-ours?" I asked. I hadn't thought about what would happen in depth...where we would live, or what would happen. But...we had a place to live our life together. A home. This was our home.

"'Hide..." I whispered, "Oh, it's beautiful, 'Hide. It's really ours?" His hopeful expression changed to simply happy. And I was overjoyed.

"I'll give you a tour," he said, and tugged me off toward the house.

And so I entered the place I would forevermore call home.

* * *

**I like this chapter. Hope you do, too. **

**~Dev**


	12. Breathe

Summer was well under way. It was July 4th, and the base was having a big family picnic celebration. 'Hide and I were both going, as I had strongly insisted. Will, Sarah and Anna were going to be there, and I hadn't seen them very much since we returned from the honeymoon. I'd become much the housewife I'd never planned on being, although I found that I enjoyed it. 'Hide and I had adopted a lab mix that was named Torch, apparently after the Human Torch from Fantastic 4. I appreciated the name. He was a fantastic dog, and though Ironhide had been skeptical, he quickly became attached to the mutt. And Torch kept me company when 'Hide was away at the base or out of the country.

He loved people, and we planned on taking him to the picnic that started in only a few minutes. I was dressed in a pair of short khaki's, loafers and an American flag shirt, with pearl studs and a pearl necklace that 'Hide had gotten for me. He seemed to love to dote upon me, and though I loved everything he got me, I felt bad to be wasting his money.

"Are you ready, Ramona?" 'Hide called from the mud room, where he was pulling on a pair of shoes.

"Just about!" I called back. I was just twisting my hair up into a simple but elegant bun. I was feeling very 50's housewife, today. I trotted down the stairs and joined 'Hide at the door. Torch was already awaiting us, his harness already in place. 'Hide had his leash in his hand.

"You ready, boy?" I asked, my voice high-pitch, "Ready to go? Oh, good boy! Good boy!" And I ruffled his ears. He licked at my face. I laughed.

"Let's go, 'Hide," I said, and we were on our way.

We joined the rest of the laid-back party-goers in the field outside the hangars. Everyone was meandering around, at their leisure. Some of the Autobots were in their holoforms, and some took their true forms. The hangar was far enough out of the way that there was no risk of them being sighted by an outsider. There was a giant grill that had food barbecuing, and a table with cold or pre-cooked food. And I was starving. Once I had my plate in my hand and was picking food from it, Sarah came and began to speak to me. From where I was, I could see Torch freaking out at Ironhide, who was speaking to Ratchet, and both looked concerned. I excused myself from Sarah, and went to see what was wrong, because clearly something was wrong. I made my way through the crowd and to my husband and his friend. When he saw me he took my hand, and it worried me further.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking between 'Hide and Ratchet.

"I noticed that something was off about your hormonal signature. Ironhide and I were just discussing what to do next. Would you mind if I were to do a scan of you?" Ratchet asked.

"No, of course not. Go ahead," I responded. Ironhide sent me a worried glance. I felt a warm tingle go through my body, and Ratchet's face screwed up in confusion. Then the tingle came again. And again.

"What in the pit is going on, Ratchet?" Ironhide said, after a few moments of tense silence.

"I-this couldn't be right," Ratchet responded.

"What is it, Ratchet?" I asked.

"Well, according to the scans, you...are pregnant," Ratchet said. A shock went through my body. How was this possible? How on earth was this possible? 'Hide wasn't...human. I hadn't even considered it to be a posibility...I mean...he was technically a robot! How was it possible...? I'd never had sex with anyone but him. There was a tense silence that seemed to exist only in a bubble between the three of us. Torch was still freaking out a bit, and the party certainly hadn't stopped. But my world had.

"How is that possible?" Ironhide breathed.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet responded, immediately, "The signature seems to contain traces of both Cybertronian and human DNA. Have you been experiencing any symptoms, Ramona? Nausea? Vomiting? Vertigo or dizziness? Anything at all?"

"I...I don't think so...? I'm bloated, but I thought...and a bit hungrier. And drinking more...but..." my mind was reeling. The plate fell out of my hands, and Torch took pleasure eating all the food off of the grass. Ironhide seemed to snap out of his shock, but I couldn't find a way to do so. He turned and put his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"Ramona, are you okay?" he asked, his voice low.

"I...I don't..." I swallowed hard, "How?"

"I don't know," he said, and pulled me into his chest, "I don't know."

Fear. Horrible, gut-wrenching fear was all I could feel. But not for myself. My baby. Would he be human? Cybertronian? Some mix of the two? Would I have to terminate the pregnancy? That's something I did not want to do. I didn't.

"Don't. Don't. Calm down, we'll figure this out. I need you to stop crying and calm down," Ironhide said, quietly. Was I crying? No. I was sobbing, heaving horrible, loud, pain-filled sobs.

"What's wrong, Ramona?" asked Will, and his hand touched my back. I gasped a sob, and twisted my hands into fists in Ironhide's shirt.

"We have to go. Can you take care of torch?" 'Hide asked Will.

"Yeah, why? What's-" Ironhide thrust the leash into his hands, then scooped me up into his arms, then carried me away. I knew I was causing a scene-I couldn't stop. My lungs weren't taking in enough oxygen. He sat me in the passenger's seat of his Alt-mode, and took my face in his hands.

"Ramona, listen to me. Listen. You need to calm down and breathe, okay? We'll get home, and we'll talk about this, and everything will be okay, do you understand? It will be. I'm right here with you. Everything will be okay. Just breathe," he said, then pressed his forehead against mine. 'Everything will be okay,' this time it came through the bond. I accepted his comfort this time. I could breathe again.

"Okay," I said, my voice weak and squeaky.

"Alright?" he asked again, assuring himself that I was okay, and I nodded in response, "Alright," he said, finally, then went around to the other side and hopped in beside me, once again taking my hand.

I didn't know what we were gonna do. But Ironhide said it was going to be okay. And I believed him.

* * *

**I think she's well in her rights to freak out a little bit...  
This chapter was inspired by a very dear friend of mine, who just had a very ****_human_**** baby...  
Thanks for reading. :3**

**~Dev**


	13. Scared

Ironhide breathed a sigh, and I felt his chest fall beneath my head. His hand was rubbing gently up and down my back. We lay in silence and he was trying desperately to keep me calm. My nerves were fried-but 'Hide could calm me. Though I was on the verge of freaking out again, 'Hide was keeping my panic suffocated.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Ironhide. Another sigh left his body.

"Only if you are," he responded.

"I...I am. I am, 'Hide. We need to try to do this, okay? Are you with me?" I asked.

"Always, Ramona," he assured me. I nodded against his chest.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too, Sweetspark," he promised, "I love you, too."

"Ratchet says it might be possible...right? He said it's developing like a human fetus?" I asked once again, though I'd heard Ratchet say it himself plenty of times. I'd made him say it probably a dozen times over. It might be possible. It might work. But I needed reassured again.

"He said it might be possible," Ironhide confirmed what I knew. So I nodded against his chest.

"Do...do you think I'll be a good mom, 'Hide?" I asked, timidly.

"What?" he asked, lifting his head to look at me, "Of course I do. I think you'll make a wonderful mother."

"You'll be a great Daddy," I mumbled, my words muffled by his synthetic flesh. He kept rubbing my back soothingly, "You can kinda feel it, you know? The baby bump?" I said, "It's getting firm. Taking shape." He was silent and his hand stopped moving along my back.

"It is?" he asked. I nodded. I closed my eyes. Torch was barking at something out in the yard, and probably digging up the lawn. It had been almost three months since Ratchet had noticed a hormonal change in me. We'd had this conversation a dozen times already.

"Do you want to feel?" I asked. There was a brief pause before he answered.

"Yes, I do," he said. I rolled away from him and onto my back, and guided his hand to my lower abdomen, pressing down on it with both of mine.

"Do you feel how it's harder?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, very quietly and I almost missed it.

"That's where the baby is," I said.

"That's it?" he asked.

"That's it," I confirmed.

"It's so..." he paused and I heard his breath catch, "Small."

"It'll only be the size of a loaf of bread when it's born," I told him.

"That's all?" he asked, his voice breathy and quiet.

"That's all." We were both silent for a few moments.

"What if I...what if I...break it?" he asked. I could feel the terror and fear coming through the bond.

"You won't, 'Hide," I said, my voice and emotions both full of my confidence in him. I knew he could feel it.

"When is your birthing date?" he asked.

"February 12th," I responded.

"February 12th," he repeated, seeming disbelieving.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I repeated.

"Oh. I don't know. Whatever Primus gives us, I suppose," he finally responded.

"It seems like...Primus favors us, doesn't it?" I said. He was silent for a moment.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" he said.

"I'm scared, 'Hide," I told him.

"Me too, Ramona," he sighed. I knew that was hard for him to say.

"It'll be okay, 'Hide. It'll be okay," I whispered, and leaned my head against his.

* * *

**I forgot about this chapter...I'm kinda if-y about it. Hope you like it! **

**~Dev**


	14. Perfect

"How am I looking, Ratch'?" I asked, nerves coursing through my blood.

"You're looking pretty good, Ramona. The baby's looking perfectly on schedule. Your blood pressure is a little on the high side, so we'll keep an eye on that. The hormone levels are good. Are you feeling okay? Any symptoms?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I'm doing okay. Swollen feet, but that's normal. My fingers are swelling, too. My back aches. But I'm okay, otherwise," I assured the bot. Ironhide squeezed my hand in his.

"Okay, everything seems good, then. Put heat on your back and elevate your feet. The heartbeat is still strong, and it looks like you're full term. Any time this baby decides it wants to come into the world, we'll be prepared to bring it. Are the both of you sure you don't want to know the gender of the baby?" he asked once more.

"We're sure," Ironhide answered for the both of us.

"Thank you, Ratchet. We want it to be a surprise," I smiled at the older 'bot. He nodded.

"Make sure you monitor your blood pressure," Ratchet said.

"We will," Ironhide promised. I nodded.

"Is your room prepared for when you go into labor?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. It's the same as in the nursery," I said, nodding.

"Good," Ratch' said, "I have everything I need as well. Are you absolutely certain that you want to do natural childbirth?" Ratchet asked, "No medication?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I said, though as I said the words my stomach fluttered nervously.

"You'll do fine," Ironhide insisted, comfortingly. I shot him a grateful smile.

"Are we really ready?" I asked 'Hide.

"I think so," he smiled. I was still terrified, but we would be okay.

Soon, we were back home. I went back up to the nursery and went about readjusting all of the plush toys and refolding the clothes and blankets and towels, and switching which outfits went in which drawers, then I went about readjusting the delivery area-smoothing blankets and fluffing pillows. I stacked a few towels next to the special laboring bed that we'd set up on the other side of the nursery.

"Ramona, what on Earth are you doing?" Ironhide's voice asked. I paused, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I didn't respond, I only stared at him, stock-still, "Are you still nesting, Ramona?" 'Hide accused, although amusement was clear in his voice. I didn't respond, and I still didn't move. "Ramona." He stalked forward, taking the towels from my hands and unceremoniously putting them on the bedside table. "You," he said, and wrapped his arms around my middle, "need to stop nesting, Ramona," he sat back on the bed and pulled me with him onto the birthing bed, "You need to relax."

"I can't," I disagreed, "We need to get ready. The baby could come at any moment." Ironhide laughed.

"You don't need to induce labor by walking around," he laughed, "Just relax. This baby will come in due time, Ramona. Relax." He planted a kiss on my temple, "Just...relax, until it comes, okay?"

"I'll try," I relented, but I wasn't pleased about it. I hated being kept off my feet.

"You're so impatient," he said, smiling against my hair.

"I know. I'm just...excited and worried," I said.

"Me too," he agreed, "We're gonna be parents. Our first baby..." he seemed wistful at the thought.

"What d'you think it'll be like?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It'll have your eyes," he predicted, "and your mouth."

"It'll have your nose," I said, definitively, "and your cheekbones," I paused, "And definitely your personality."

"It'll be perfect," he summarized.

"Yes, it will."

* * *

**Mm. Hope you like this one...**

**Only a few more left, after this. **

**...**

**Thanks for reading. **

**~Dev**


	15. Dream Come True

Nineteen hours. Nineteen hours I'd been in labor, without any pain medication. I was exhausted. My eyelids were closing on their own, without my permission. The contractions had stopped a few minutes ago, and Ratchet was just doing a few 'standard' tests on the baby. I had yet to hold her.

Yes, her. I'd given birth to a little girl. January 19th, 1:37 AM. Ironhide kissed my sweaty forehead and rubbed a warm thumb across the back of my hand. I'd been burning a few minutes ago, but now my skin felt chilled. I turned my heavy head toward 'Hide.

"What're we gonna name her?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" he asked, sweetly. I smiled tiredly at him.

"Adelaide," I said.

"Adelaide?" he murmured.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ratchet asked. My eyes opened again. When had they closed?

"Of course," I said, reaching out for my baby. He placed her delicately in my arms.

Ironhide and I both looked down at our baby, as I held her. Her bright eyes stared up at us, wonderingly. She was beautiful. Her skin was pink and wrinkled. She had a tuft of soft dark hair on the top of her head. She had 'Hide's nose, just as I'd predicted, and my mouth as he'd predicted.

Her eyes were unique, I could already plainly see. One of them was bright, glowing blue, as Ironhide's were. The other was dull in comparison, but still a beautiful blue. That one would change. Ironhide hesitantly reached out his hand and ran a thumb across her cheek.

"Adelaide," he said, though this time it was certain. This was her name.

"Adelaide Fae. She's our baby, 'Hide," I said, holding back a yawn, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes," he responded. Soon, he was sitting in the chair next to my bed, cradling the tiny baby in his arms. I don't think I'd ever seen him be so gentle or treat anything so delicately as he did when he held her for the first time. And the way he stared at her had nothing but disbelief and adoration. I smiled and took the camera from where it sat next to the bed and snapped a picture. He seemed to be pulled from his trance.

"We were right," he said, smiling at me, "She's perfect."

"She is," I agreed, then sighed, "Are you ready for visitors?"

"If you are," he said. I turned to Ratchet.

"You can send up visitors, Ratch'," I said. He nodded.

"Okay, but if you need rest, don't be afraid to kick them out," he said, sternly. I smiled at him.

"No worries, Ratch'. I won't," I promised. He disappeared, and a few moments later, Sarah and Will came quietly into the room.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Sarah said, placing a vase of flowers next to my bed and kissing me on the forehead.

"Fantastic," I murmured, "Very good. Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"Of course, baby," she said.

"We brought you food, if you're hungry," Will said. And my stomach growled on cue.

"Thank god," I sighed, "Ratchet wouldn't let me eat anything but ice-chips." Will handed me a sub of some sort, and when I bit into it, I could tell that it was an Italian hogie. And by far one of the best I'd ever tasted. I groaned at it. I was so hungry.

"So, a little girl, huh?" Sarah said.

"Yes," 'Hide responded, as took another bite of the delicious food, "Her name is Adelaide Fae."

"She's beautiful," said Will, smiling down at her.

"We don't want to hog you. You have quite a few people downstairs who want to congratulate you. Open the bag at your leisure-it's a gift," Sarah said, then gave me another kiss on my forehead. After bidding us goodbye once again, they left, and were soon replaced by Arcee and Elita-1. They each wished us their congratulations, and looked disbelievingly at the child 'Hide and I had created. They left soon, too.

Many people and 'bots came and went, and I lost track of who came and brought which gifts. Almost everyone on the base had known it was a little girl-barring, of course, me and 'Hide. And many of them brought clothes or blankets or some sort of accessory that would only be used by a female baby. But by the time Optimus came and went(he was the last of the visitors), I was completely ready to go to sleep.

Ratchet took Adelaide and did a few more tests and scans on her as Ironhide soothed me to sleep.

"Get some rest. She'll be here when you wake up," he assured me.

"She'd better," I said, though I was already almost asleep, "I can't believe that we're parents. I never thought I'd ever be a parent."

"I never thought I'd be a parent, either," 'Hide said, and I could hear the smile, "But here we are. I still can't believe it...I love you, Ramona."

"Neither can I," I sighed, "I love you too, 'Hide. You've made my life more perfect than I'd ever dreamed it could be. Thank you, 'Hide."

"Anything for you, Ramona. Go to sleep," he said. And sleep I did.

* * *

**I'm so sorry to anyone that was waiting for this chapter and the one before it. My internet went down a couple weeks ago and I only just got it back on Easter. Happy Easter, by the way. Did you know that this particular holiday was named after a Babylonian Goddess-Ishtar, Goddess of Prostitution? Now you do. Happy zombie-Jesus day. **

**Again-so, so sorry. **

**~Dev**


	16. Chaos

"Addie!" I heard 'Hide yelling, from my place at the counter in the living room, "Get back here!" Followed shortly by a crash and a giggle. I sighed, heavily. Our daughter was a handful. At nearly a year old, she could already walk and say quite a few words. Already. We attributed it to the fact that she wasn't 100% human. But dear lord, it made her difficult to handle.

Did I say she could already 'walk'?

I meant run. She could already run. And she made it a habbit to always run from us, and her baby-sitters, and anyone else we tried to stick her from. The only one she didn't run from was the dog, Torch. And that was only because he was always a few feet ahead of her. And she could run fast, too.

A few seconds later, I saw her fly into the kitchen and try to scurry by me, but I already had a hand ready to snatch her. And I pulled her up into my grasp.

"Addie, baby, why are you running from Daddy?" I asked, pushing some loose hairs back from her face.

"Momma!" she said, and giggled at me, pressing her chubby hands to my cheeks. I sighed, shaking my head.

"You're too much, Adelaide," I said. Ironhide walked into the kitchen, seeming winded from chasing her.

"Adelaide, why are you running from me?" 'Hide asked, his voice stern. She pushed out her bottom lip, and her heterochromatic eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Daddy," she said, her voice quivering. I rolled my eyes at her melodramatics. She reached out her arms to her father, and he took her carefully in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

"How's it coming?" 'Hide asked, looking at my handiwork, which looked like a pile of colored goo on the counter. He snorted at the mess.

"It's not," I said, "but she probably won't be able to tell the difference, will you baby?" and I ruffled her hair. She giggled and shot a smile at me. Ironhide chuckled.

"What time are Sarah, Will and Anna getting here?" he asked.

"Any minute!" I said, and wiped my hands on my apron, "Speaking of which, why don't you put the dog downstairs. You know how Anna gets." He nodded, and I went about putting the cake in the refridgerator and putting some final touches on some of the food.

"We're here!" Sarah called, and Annabelle came barreling into the kitchen, attaching herself to my legs.

"Hi, 'Mona!" she said, happily.

"Hi, Annie. How're you doing today?" I asked, grinning down at my little sister.

"Good! Mommy said I get to have cake!" she giggled.

"Well, only after you eat some supper. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal, 'Mona!" and she was off again, "Hi, 'Hide!" she said, charging him as well. I laughed.

"Hi, Sarah," I turned to the blonde woman, "How are things?"

"They're great," she said, and hugged me over the counter, "Okay, I have cookies, rigatoni and a sandwich ring. I'll start setting things out?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to finish decorating before guests start getting here," I said. She nodded and we separated. Will followed me to the living room, where most of the party was going to be held.

"You look worn out," Will commented. I gave him a dry look.

"Wouldn't you be, with a kid like Addie?" I asked. He laughed.

"Probably," he agreed, "Now, what do I need to do first?" and he held up a roll of streamers.

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday, Dear Addie!  
Happy birthday to you!"

She blew out her candles like someone only much older than her should know how to do, and then proceeded to smash her tiny fists into the cake, making everyone in the room promptly burst into laughter. She began shoving frosting and smiling when people held up a camera. She was covered with cake and frosting, and made for a great first birthday party pictures. I was leaning against the doorframe, taking a rest and watching as everyone else doted on our perfect little Addie. Arms snaked around my torso, and a chin rested on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" 'Hide breathed into my ear, making me shiver a little bit.

"Perfectly and wonderfully content," I sighed, "And just a little bit exhausted." He chuckled.

"I know how you feel," he responded.

"Oh you do, do you?" I jibed, but put my hands over his to hold him in place.

"I think so," he agreed, nodding against my neck, "I did have Addie-duty for most of the day after all."

"Yes, well, dear, I have Addie-duty almost all day, nearly every day. So, I think that means I win," I retorted.

"Do you think so?" he asked.

"I do," I nodded, firmly.

"We'll just have to see about that, Ramona!" he said, and then started kissing the side of my neck, making me squirm-but not in discomfort.

''Hide,' I hissed over the mental bond, 'Not with everyone here!'

'So after, then?' he asked, but continued to kiss and suck at my neck. I shivered again, trying weakly to push him away.

'Maybe,' I moaned, over the bond, 'If you behave.' He chuckled and stilled, but did not remove his lips from my neck. We were removed from our few seconds of privacy by a splattering of icing over the both of us.

"This is chaos," I laughed, wiping some of the icing off of my face.

"It is," he agreed, "So, when are you ready to make another one?" I started. Another? We could barely contain one! I laughed.

"Maybe in a few years!" I said. 'Hide laughed with me. We quieted again, just basking in the comfort of each-other, "You know, maybe more chaos wouldn't be such a bad thing." I felt 'Hide smirk against my sensitive skin.

"There's no time like the present, after all."

* * *

I feel terrible. I have absolutely no excuses. Especially considering this story was finished before I posted the first chapter.

So, so sorry.

~Dev


	17. Of Love and War

Addie's head was lolled over onto my shoulder, and I was absently humming and stroking her hair back out of her face. The news was on, but I hadn't been watching it. I was tired, and just wanted to rest. I didn't want to hear about the shootings and robberies that had happened nearby. I didn't want to hear about the random acts of terrorism against the country(or rather, against humans). I didn't even want to hear about the weather front that was coming in. I just wanted to sit in my little bubble of happiness with my family forever.

However impossible that would be.

'Hide was on my other side, and he had his arm thrown over my shoulders.

"The 'Cons are getting more active," he said quietly, his tone grim.

"I see that," I responded, but refused to look at the television, afraid of what I would see. Because I knew it would be only devastation. Ironhide quietly got up and took Adelaide from where she was tucked under my arm. Suddenly, I felt very alone and very empty.

'I'll be right back. I'm just putting her to bed," came from 'Hide, through the bond. And comfort and love came with it. Only a few minutes later, 'Hide returned, and swept me up in his arms before plopping back down on the couch.

"I'm going to have to be gone a lot more-more often, and for much longer. It'll be dangerous," he said. I nodded, trying desperately to keep my emotions squashed down.

"I know," I whispered.

"I'll be careful. I won't do anything reckless. There may be more of them, but they're stupid and careless," he explained softly, tightening his arm around my shoulders.

"I know," I repeated, my voice breaking.

"I love you, Ramona," he whispered heavily, "I love you."

"I know," I said, "I know. I love you, too. I love you, 'Hide." I burried my face in the crevice of his neck.

"Hey, hey. I'll be okay. With Optimus as our leader, how could I possibly fall? He's the best we could ask for," he reassured me, "And beside that...how could I possibly leave you behind? I love you-both of you-far, far too much to die now."

"God, I love you too, 'Hide. I thank Primus every day for bringing you to me," I whispered, harshly, sobs coloring my tone dismal shades of grey and blue.

"I'm the luckiest person in the world, Ramona. I have gorgeous, perfect wife and a beautiful, even-more-perfect daughter. You've made me the happiest man and 'bot in the world. Ever. I hope you know that," he said.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," I whispered, "Please, please don't ever, ever leave again," I begged, "Please. Please, I can't live without you here, 'Hide!"

"Shh," he whispered, "It's okay. I won't. I won't," he lied, "I'm right here. I'll always be with you, Ramona. I love you both too much to leave."

"Don't leave us, Ironhide. We love you. I-I love you more than I could ever tell you," I cried.

"I can't," he said, "I can't leave you. I can't."

But he was crying, too.


End file.
